


Love Me, That's All I Ask of You

by killerkitty15



Series: Always [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Sex, Feelings, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: They've always been standing on a precipice and all it takes is one little nudge to send them falling off the edge.





	1. "If you ever looked at me once with what I know is in you, I would be your slave".

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you know where the title comes from, I'll give you brownie points

The steady drip of water off the cold cell walls was almost... _ comforting _ , Loki had been down there so long. In nothing but thin rags, he was, for once, thankful for his true parentage; he was tougher than he appeared and wouldn't go into Heat despite the poor conditions. Just to be sure, he had asked Frigga to place a spell on him that would keep his Heat at bay. This, combined with his own magic, would keep him from being raped, as would Frigga’s daily visits, but she could not always be with him which meant the guards ate his gruel and beat him to make up for the lack of other forms of degradation.

Still, Frigga had been the only one to visit him and, while he cared for the woman to some degree, he still longed to see a specific person...truly, he would prefer to see his beautiful children, who loved him despite his unworthiness, and one other...the one that had put him in this place. 

He fiddled with a strand of his dirty, nearly matted, raven hair and curled up into a ball even further. 

When Loki had been brought back to Asgard, his children had been contained furthest from him and continuously shoved back as they attempted to near him. They had cried for him, promised to visit him, but he knew that to be a lie. Odin would never permit it and had actively worked to keep his lovely children far from him for years. Years! It had been so long since he had been able to be close to them -close enough to hold, to smell -or speak to them without Odin’s watch. 

To punish Loki further, he wouldn't let him see his children, even now of all times. Odin couldn't even claim that this was for their safety, with Loki kept in a cell behind a barrier even he couldn't penetrate, especially not in his weakened state. 

The unexpected, sudden footsteps in the dungeon made him tense and curl himself into a ball, tighter than he already was with his arms wrapped around his knees, holding them to his chest, looking at the outside of his cell through the corner of his eye. He wasn’t supposed to be having visitors...Frigga had already visited him, talking to him about the few things he had enjoyed on Asgard -his animals and pets, magic, the children of Asgard -and it was not yet time for his third whipping of the day. That would come after his “dinner” was consumed by the guards before being spit on the floor and the brutes would attempt to force Loki to eat it off the grime covered floor. Unless…

Had he lost track of time? No, no, that would surely be the end of whatever sanity he had left if that happened.

“My Prince, you cannot -your father has said-!”

“I cannot? I am your prince! I can and I will! Attempt to stop me and I will crush you beneath my feet.”

Ah, yes, Thor, the deep rumble of his voice was familiar, even if Midgard had done much to improve his personality, making him more kingly. Loki relaxed, trusting in his brother’s sense of righteousness, and straightened to sit more properly on his hard, stone cot. 

“Let me go, you uncivilized swine!”

His arms broke out in goosebumps, his heartbeat racing as that voice settled in his bones and pulled invisible strings not many knew existed. Before he could think of how others would view him -think of him -Loki flew off his cot and pressed himself to the barrier between him and his child. “Jörmungandr? My son?”

“M-!”

“Mama!” 

“Sleipnir? What-?” Before the question could slip from his mouth, his four children were rushing to his cell, pressing their fists and hands to the barrier, their magic not enough to break through it. Loki’s heart dropped into his stomach as he took in their appearances, not at all similar to their true figure. “Why do you look like this?”

“We figured Asgardians would be less likely to eye us if we appeared...normal,” Hel answered for her siblings, tone neutral before turning to yell over her shoulder, “Thor! The key!”

Yes, that was his brother. The golden god rushing forward with the cell key and placing it in a small slot which dissolved the barrier.

“Let me see you, my beauties,” Loki whispered, opening his arms and welcoming the children that he had not seen in so long. 

The first to change was the youngest, Sleipnir; his appearance -one of a ten year old boy with wild brown hair and bright green eyes -shifting to his original, which was a grey foal with dark grey spots on his flanks and eight legs. Immediately, after changing, Sleipnir neighed and galloped forward, knocking Loki on his ass even as he wedged himself between the mischief god’s legs and nuzzled into his abdomen. Hel was the next to change her appearance -a young twenty some year old woman with long, wavy black hair and bright green eyes, looking very much like Loki did in his female form -into one that befitted her role in the realm of the same name, her skin paling to a corpse like complexion, resembling what Midgardians dubbed a “zombie” the entire right part of her skull showing while her hair flowed in glossy waves of black on the left side of her head to her knees; she hurried forward, dropping to her knees with the “click” of exposed bone and tucking herself against Loki’s side, wrapping his arm around her frightening figure and melting against him. She was the most composed out of her siblings, excluding Jörmungandr, who had somehow ended up as little bundles of energy. 

Fenrir hurriedly followed suit as he changed his appearance from a young man, broad and warrior like with coarse brown hair, green eyes and a scar along the left side of his face to a large wolf with horns of a ram and glowing eyes the color of ice; he barrelled forward, tucking himself into Loki’s other side, licking his mother’s face, barking and yipping as if he were a pup once again as Loki buried his fingers in the thick fur and muscle of his neck, scratching there and behind his son’s ears. Jörmungandr, ever calm and collected, was the last to shift out of his Asgardian form. Once a young man at an age between Fenrir’s teenage form and Hel’s young, twenty-something, with neat blonde hair, green eyes and a build similar to Loki’s -slim and lithe instead of broad and warrior like -Jörmungandr became an emerald colored serpent with glowing yellow eyes, forked tongue tasting the air and darting from his hinged jaw; he slithered forward and wrapped himself around his siblings and mother, nuzzling up under Loki’s chin. Last time the mischief god had seen his scaled son, he had been twenty nine feet in length, but he could have grown since the last time he had been so close to his son. 

Loki gave each of his children a kiss, inhaling their unique scent and unable to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. “I love you, I love you, my children, my children…” he cooed between hiccups and sobs. 

“Brother…”

He tensed, suddenly remembering the Asgardian prince’s presence, holding his children to his body tightly, fear shooting down his spine, unwilling to have his children taken away when he just got them back. “ _ Thor… _ ” he spat distrustfully. 

“Mother, it’s ok. Thor helped us,” Fenrir said, rubbing his muzzle calmingly across Loki’s jaw line.

“All Father was being mean and wouldn’t let us see you!” the foal added, adjusting his legs so he could curl up and press himself as close to his mother as possible. 

“You...You brought my children to me…? Against Odin’s wishes?”

“Yes...they are  _ your children _ ,” the thunder god said quietly, tentatively resting his hand on Loki’s cheek -the dark haired man’s nerves were frazzled and it made giving into his Omega instincts all too easy, Loki leaning into the large, rough touch -as he continued, “What Father is doing is cruel… you love them and that is, perhaps, why he is so determined to keep them from you. I have a feeling Father cares more for you then he portrays and is much more petty and vindictive than many would think.” 

Loki huffed, hiding his smile in Hel’s hair, breathing in her salt and fresh dirt smell -death and life -and the label that drifted through his mind upon inhaling. “Beta?” 

“ _ Yes _ . Sadly it is a nature befitting my position. Amongst the rest of me,” Hel sighed, sounding bored and indifferent to all but her mother who’s eyebrow twitched.

“You are my one and only princess. Most importantly, you are my child. You are perfection incarnate,” he hissed, sounding so cruel it would make anyone but those currently in the room with him flinch, “Your nature matters not. You are beautiful in my eyes and that is the only thing that matters.” 

“Loki…I'm sorry.”

His head shot up at Thor’s sorrowful tone, taking in with shocked eyes the Prince’s bowed head and kneeling figure. “What are you-?”

“I should have fought harder for you…” he clarified, tears on his golden cheeks and, yes, privately Loki could admit it caused his tenderized heart to ache. “When Father took away your children. When you first showed signs of madness. When your true parentage was revealed. I should have done so much more to keep you by my side, in the light.”

Loki was suddenly reminded of when they were children, before their true natures were revealed and the animosity grew on Loki’s end. 

_ He had been playing with children from the village when they had pushed him down into a ravine not too far from the palace. They had mocked him for his appearance, so unlike other Asgardians, and claimed him to be arrogant (though not in so many words). They left him there and he cried for hours until the sky was beginning to darken and the air grew chilly. Perhaps he could've gotten out, but he landed on a rock, a deep gash in his leg and the blood and pain kept him from remembering any basic healing spell. He had been curled up in a small, dirty ball when he heard the sound of hooves.  _

“ _ Loki? Loki!” _

_ “Th-Thor?” he whimpered through chattering teeth. Somehow, Thor heard him and he slid into the ravine, golden hair reflecting the orange of the sunlight.  _

_ “Brother, what happened? I finished my training and my lessons but saw no sign of you! It was odd that you were not hiding away by my side to learn as I do, but I had thought you were playing with some other children-.” _

_ Loki began crying anew, little fits rubbing his eyes. “I was! But they pushed me and left me here! They said such mean things, brother! They called me weird and ugly and-!” _

_ “I will crush their heads with my bare hands!” Thor screamed, punching the dirt wall of the ravine, face red and eyes shining with anger. The younger sibling only cried harder at his brother’s apparent displeasure at him, prompting the future thunder God to quickly rush back to his side. “Brother, you are injured! Does it hurt terribly?” The elder sibling knelt in the ground, bringing Loki’s leg to his lap and eying the injury. “I do not think it is as deep as it appears, but it is in a bad place. And dirty.” He ripped the hem of his tunic and wrapped it tightly around the wound. “This should stop it from further bleeding and getting dirty.”  _

_ The little sorcerer in training blushed as Thor, prince Thor, his big brother, the future king of Asgard, knelt in front of him, heart pounding and singing at a display Loki couldn't help but consider sweet and loving. “Thank you…” he squeaked, rubbing the tears hastily from his cheeks, smearing dirt, though he hardly cared or bothered to take note.  _

_ “Come. Let us go home so Mother can treat your leg,” the blonde said, picking up Loki easily, though their age gap was only two years. Then again, he had always been small and delicate seeming, compared to other children. “Loki, do you know the children who did this?” _

_ He shook his head, clutching tightly to his brother’s shoulders as Thor climbed out of the ravine with newly developing strength, Thor’s natural sun like warmth driving away the chill of dusk. “They were from the village and one of their Mothers is a baker.” _

_ “You are the most intelligent of individuals in all the realms” -Loki blushed at the praise from his his brother as Thor managed to get them both on the horse, the younger sitting in the front side-saddle, barricaded between Thor’s arms, still round with left over childish fat and just beginning to harden with the promise of muscle- “why did you go with children you did not know?”  _

_ “They invited me to play...no one ever invites me to play…” he whispered, the butterfly like happiness in his gut from Thor’s lovely words disappearing, turning into something heavy and black and sad as he remembered the looks he received from servants and citizens, even Thor’s friends and high ranking court members.  _

_ The arms around Loki tensed, the dark haired boy flinching. “From now on, just stay by my side always,” Thor said after a moment of silent thought, hardly a second of pause, but a pause all the same, “Surely I can entertain you? As the future king, I must be able to entertain all those who I consider to be in high standing.”  _

_ There it was again. The blush, the racing heart beat, the butterflies battering in his stomach; they combined to make me feel light and fluffy, warmth that spoke volumes of his feelings toward Thor, even if he may not be able to label them with a specific name. “Alright…” _

_ “You will help me prank Baldr tonight. He was exceedingly rude and irritating in lessons today. Going on and on about uselessness, like poetry.” _

_ Loki did not understand Thor’s aversion to the written word, finding poetry quite nice, but would not pass up the opportunity to use his mischief magic.  _

In the cell, Loki felt those feelings for the hundredth time, though they lacked the childish innocence and naïveté. Warmth pooled in his abdomen, right above his groin and he hurried to control himself, thankful that Thor was too busy sobbing and begging for Loki’s forgiveness to smell the change in his scent, the brief spike of arousal that appeared before Loki could get it back in control. Jörmungandr, however, ever the diligent son, caught the change immediately, protectively wrapping his scaled body tighter around his mother and siblings. 

_ Thor is kneeling for me. Because he did something wrong. Because he cares enough to set his pride aside and admit to his mistakes. He's only ever knelt for me. Because I am important. Because he is m-.  _

He banished that train of thought immediately, detangling an arm from the embrace of his children to reach out and stroke Thor’s soft hair, the coarseness of his beard. “We have all made mistakes, Thor…” he said quietly, the presence of his children making him weak, comfortable, domestic. All the Omega attributes within himself he had been wanting to destroy. “You and I both.”

“If I had treated you better-.”

“What is done is done. All we can do is move past it…” he said quietly, cupping Thor’s cheek in his slim fingered hand, letting the warmth seep into his skin to his bones like he wanted ever since he presented. 

“Loki...brother, you mean everything to me. Do you realize this?”

The sorcerer only smiled sadly. “We are not blood related. Whatever familial affection you have towards me is unwanted and unnecessary.” 

Thor’s face fell into a mixed expression of hurt, shock and confusion, his lips parting, about to say something, but was cut off by a chillingly familiar voice.

“Thor, my son, I'm disappointed in you.”

Odin stood on the outside of where the barrier was supposed to be, joined by a struck looking Frigga, guards and Loki’s two other sons, Váli and Narfi, who had also taken to using their limited magic to disguise themselves to look like Asgardians. 

“Mother…” Narfi said, a waver barely heard in his voice but there all the same, he took a step forward but was held back by his older brother, Váli shaking his head discretely. 

“Father,” Thor said, standing and shielding the sorcerer from Odin’s immediate gaze, “I can explain-.”

“I do not wish to hear it,” the King said with a scowl, “Remove them.” 

“ _ No _ …”

**_“No, Father!”_ ** Thor bellowed, drowning out the Omega’s quiet sob, heard only by his children, those around him tightening their embraces while the other two forced themselves to hold back from running to their mother’s side to comfort him. “They are Loki’s children. He is their mother and he has the right to see them!”

“Have you forgotten what he has done-?”

“You have kept them from him before all this!” Thor said, slamming his fist against the wall of the cell, a shocked silence falling over the room -to interrupt Odin was unheard of, unthinkable, “I do not know nor care to know why you kept them from him, but it is  _ wrong _ , Father. They are his  _ children _ and Loki is their  _ mother! _ Perhaps if you had allowed him to keep his children then none of this would have transpired!”

Loki’s head shot up, even though his eyes held tears, and he gazed upon Thor in amazement. Yes, this was the Thor he had fallen for, the one that always protected him and favored him above all others. 

“Do not speak to me with such insolence!” 

“I speak to you with insolence because you will not listen!”

The argument between Thor and Odin quickly became background noise as Loki felt the change within his body. Heat trickled down his spine and pooled in his abdomen, an itch crawling up his thighs, his chest and insides clenching and aching in need. “Oh  _ no _ …” he whispered, pain plucking at his spine and tears threatening to fall, everything suddenly beginning to feel too much. 

“Mama, are you ok?” Sleipnir asked, turning to look up into his mother's face, too young to smell the changes occurring to the sorcerer but able to notice the extreme pain that he was going through, “Are you hurt?” 

Fenrir leaning closer, nose tickling along Loki’s neck as he inhaled the scent of his mother, his head jerking back when he noticed the change. “You're going into Heat.” 

“He must’ve burned through the magic,” Hel cursed, holding her mother’s head to her chest, stroking back his hair as he whimpered and curled up in a tight ball of pain, “Jörmungandr, we must-.” 

“L-Loki…?” 

Thor stood, tense and shaking as he tried to exercise self control, eyes dark as rain clouds as he looked back at his brother, nostrils flaring. The Alpha guards had similar captivated reactions as they were all hit with the overwhelming smell of pent up and delayed Heat. 

_ “Loki!”  _ The panicked scream belonged to Frigga as chaos broke loose among them. Odin held Frigga back as the Alpha guards, driven feral by such an abundance of arousing smell, dove into the cell, salivating and eyes crazed. A roar was the only sign of Váli’s and Narfi’s comprehension as they shed their Asgardian appearance, revealing their Jötunn selves -Váli well built and terrifying with his blue skin, horns, red eyes and facial markings, wielding a spiked club, and Narfi built leanly and slimly, his black hair longer than Váli’s, his height shorter and his horns smaller but his appearance otherwise similar, with he and his conjoined twin, Nari (who was attached to Narfi’s back) wielding axes. Loki’s sons attached the Alphas that tried to reach for their Mother, Thor joining the fight, growling and chomping at any who got too close. 

At the sight of Thor baring his teeth, snarling, growling and immersing himself in battle and blood shed for Loki’s sake sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and he felt the damn break. Slick flooded down his thighs, soaking them, and his magic seemed to completely vanish, showing his own blue skinned form; he bent at the waist, hands twisting in the rag of a tunic he wore and he cried out in pleasure and pain. The Omega was surrounded by so many Alphas, smelling heady and dominant, but despite them all there was only one that truly appealed to him. A scent like a rainstorm, dangerous and full of metal, upturned earth and hard earned sweat. It was familiar, but one he hadn't smelt so strongly for so long, that tears ran down his face as he gasped for air and whimpered, trying to inhale as much of that alarmingly wonderful scent as possible; he writhed on the floor, achingly hard and wet, craving for what was so close but yet not close enough. “I-I need... _ Thor _ …” he whimpered, ashamed that he had been reduced to such a state but unable to fight against it. He was weak from lack of sleep, from hunger, from thirst and from injuries that had yet to heal; if he was too weak to keep his Jötunn appearance hidden, then how could he possibly fight off such overwhelming instincts? The sorcerer’s eyes traveled the length of Thor’s body, soaking up the physique that he had dreamed of being beneath for years, before noticing a tent in Thor’s trousers. A rather... _ large _ tent. “Breed me…” he whimpered, reaching out towards the blonde Asgardian, “Brother,  _ breed me _ …”

“ _ Jörmungandr _ !” 

“Be still, sister! I'm ready!” 

Jörmungandr encased his mother and siblings completely in his coils, his scales beginning to glow with magic. Loki, realizing what he was doing and his reasoning out the window, only knew that his son was using magic to get them out of Asgard but, most devastatingly, away from Thor. Away from the only Alpha ever good enough to claim him for so long. Forever. “No...No! _Thor!_ _THOR!”_ Loki screamed, struggling to free himself but was pinned by his children who were desperately working to complete the teleportation and keep Loki still, _“No!_ I want to stay with Thor! I want _Thor!_ I want to be _bred!_ I need it! I need _him!_ I need him, I need him, _I need him!”_

 ** _“LOKI!”_** The roar echoed like thunder throughout the room and the Jötunn shivered in delight at the loud, aggressive sound. Thor’s hammer was cracking skulls and his hands were covered in blood and if that wasn't the most erotic thing the Omega had ever seen...Fenrir changed back into his Asgardian form and placed his mother in a choke hold, whispering apologies and sweet nothings as Loki eventually fell unconscious from lack of air. **_“LOKI!”_**

“Jörmungandr-!”

“I am going as fast as I am able!” the serpent hissed, the glow of magic increasing around him.

**_“LOKI!”_ ** Before Thor, the victor amongst a pile of corpses, could reach the Omega who had driven him and all the other Alphas into a frenzy, the group had faded into nothing, leaving Thor, Frigga, Odin, Váli, Narfi and Nari standing alive and alone in Loki’s cell. As his head cleared, it hit the Asgardian: once again, his beloved had slipped through his fingers and left him. The sounds of a storm raged in the distance and Thor screamed and howled his sorrow, beating the walls of the small cell with his hammer until he was surrounded by destruction and death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a quote by Emily Brontë


	2. "I must get my soul back from you; I am killing my flesh without it".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Loki gone, Thor is once again lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a quote by Sylvia Plath, one of my favorite poets. 
> 
> (Fun fact: I have a quote of hers tattooed on my body)

Thor sat at Odin’s side, as he always did, and the feast was lively, as it always was. Still, there were those that could sense the tension in the air sparking between Odin and Thor, as bright and viscious and dangerous and lightening. Many times, when Odin would attempt to converse with his son, the young god only responded in short, one word answers or, better yet, did not speak at all. When the sight of his Father became too much and his Father’s voice became too grating -with Thor struggling to keep himself from launching towards his Father, Mjölnir in hand, and cracking it across the old man’s face, watching skin and bone sink in around the hammer, blood spurting up from the wound and onto the pristine table cloth- Thor simply left without a word. This went on for four days, the four days in which Thor should have been with Loki, between his wet thighs and knot trapped in his heat. On the fourth day, when Thor had gotten up and walked silently from the feast, even more angry at his Father since this was supposed to be the last day of Loki's Heat, he was followed.

“Thor!” Volstagg called, hand enclosing around the prince’s bicep and pulling him to a halt, “What’s wrong? These past few days, you’ve been-?”

 _“Leave it,_ ” he growled, tearing his arm out of the other’s hand and glaring, “I wish to be alone.”

“Is this about what happened in the dungeons?”

“And what would _you_ know about it?” Thor snapped, grabbing the front of Volstagg’s tunic, anger pulsing in his veins, looking for a way out even if it meant dismembering his friend. Had he heard about Loki? Was the Jötunn well? Did Volstagg know where he was? Did he want him, too? _“Answer me!”_

“Nothing! Only that lives were lost!” the warrior scrambled to appease the other Alpha, the blood lust, anger and anxiety visible in the quivering of Thor’s muscles beneath his skin. “Thor…”

“Begone from me, Volstagg. I have no wish for company,” the prince finally said, voice tight and resigned as he let his friend go, “and if it Odin who has sent you, tell him I curse his name to Hel and back.”

“Thor-!”

“ _Begone_.”

* * *

He destroyed his room for the tenth time in five days, wondering if he would ever see Loki again. Thor did not deserve Loki, no one did, but that did not stop him from dreaming of the Omega even when he was awake. Sometimes he thought he smelled a whiff of Loki’s Heat scent, strong and full of lust and pheromones that grabbed his instincts and threw them to the forefront of his consciousness. When Thor realized that his dick has once again stirred to life and he did not have access to the one he desired, he was overcome with rage and the urge to destroy. And destroy he did. Weapons, furniture and people were broken in his rage and, eventually, he had just decided to keep himself in his room unless he was hungry or it was time to train.

It was only at night that his rage gave way to profound sadness and he laid still on top of his cool sheets. Once he had wandered into Loki’s room, the room he had forbid anyone to touch, looked at Loki's magical odds and ends, caressed the spines of this books and laid down on his sheets; Thor pressed his face to the pillow, the fabric still smelling vaguely of his brother, had screamed until he was hoarse -from his anger and despair- before pleasuring himself surrounded by the essence of his brother. He had felt so pitiful afterwards, Thor never did it again.

Worse, still, were the dreams.

Dreams filled with happy days spent with Loki as children, of the days in which their bodies began to change and Thor had the first conscious realization that everyday Loki was becoming more beautiful, when Thor had first consciously realized that be Loki Alpha, Beta or Omega, the blonde wanted no one but his brother; the day in which Loki had gone into Heat, triggering Thor’s Rut and many were almost massacred in the attempt to keep Thor from mounting his brother and filling him with his seed, when Loki and Odin had shouted at each other because Loki was not from Asgard, was not Thor’s kin, had been taken from his people as a war prize -Loki's words- and could no longer return to them, his nature too influenced by Odin and Frigga.

Worse yet was the dream he had of Loki leaving to some unknown realm and returning sometime later, smelling of an Alpha that _was not Thor_ , scent sweet from the seed that had filled his belly and impregnated him. Thor had wanted to rip the fetus from Loki’s womb, had to fight the urge to do so as he asked, practically snarled, “Brother, who did this to you? Who has ruined your honor and burdened you with-?”

“The Alpha Jötunn, Angrboða. I have decided that I will observe this tradition of my people; they do not covet the celibacy of Omegas as they do in Asgard and are encouraged to have sex with different partners to diversify bloodlines and to find someone worthy of being their mate for the rest of their lifetime. I have observed this. I slept with the Alpha Angrboða and have been blessed with these beautiful babies inside me,” Loki said, caressing his still flat stomach with so much love and adoration it made Thor’s knees weak. He looked up beseechingly at the blonde and pleaded, “Thor, please. You must help me protect the lives inside of me. If they were taken from me by some higher power” -Thor knew that Loki meant their father was the higher power- “I will die of sadness. I may not have loved their creator but these babies are mine. I love with all my being.”

Thor had dropped to his knees as such a powerful, heart felt admission from his usually aloof younger brother and pressed his face against Loki’s abdomen, where those... _children_ , Loki's children but not Thor's, were growing, hands fisting themselves in Loki’s robes. “How many are inside of you?”

“Three,” the sorcerer said, running his fingers absently through the other’s hair, a calming gesture that had Thor purring, “I know because I am their mother.”

He gave a single abrupt nod. “Then I will protect all four of you.” Thor still held the desire to rip the evidence of Loki’s fornication from the sorcerer’s womb but it was now a subdued, wriggling thing beneath his ribcage. No, if it made Loki happy he would allow it. As if he had a choice in the matter. Thor was no idiot, he could see the divide rapidly growing between them, ever since Loki's first Heat in which he had collapsed in the middle of a feast and had been subjected to his biology.

All Thor had ever wanted, besides his brother's eyes on him and only him, was to make Loki happy.

More often than not, Thor emptied the contents of his stomach into the chamber pot after this dream, sickened that, perhaps, he and Father were not so different, especially in their desire to monopolize all of Loki’s attentions. 

* * *

 It had been seven days since Thor had last seen Loki and, even though his Heat should have ended three days ago, the trickster god was still nowhere to be seen. That shouldn't have surprised Thor and, on an intellectual level it did not. Still... _still_ , Thor longed to see Loki again, even if he smelled sweet from another Alpha’s seed taking root in his womb. The blonde took to pacing the halls when he was not hiding away in his room, trying to expel all the pent up energy humming in his blood. Passing by the audience chamber in which Odin humored the pleas of Asgardian peasants, Thor heard loud rumbling of heated conversation from the room; the murmur was familiar and passionate, lurring Thor forward.

“All-Father, please, we beseech you-.”

“Beseech me? Why should I bow to your will when you have insulted me so severely in my own home?”

Thor recognizes the voices as Loki’s son Váli and, of course, Odin. Peaking through an ajar door, the thunder god watched as Váli, using his magic to disguise himself as an Asgardian, as he had a week before, pleaded with Odin, desperation plain on his face. “It was not my siblings’ intention to insult you, All-Father. They were simply worried for our Mother. Many of them are still young and desire the guidance and affection of him.”

_Mother. He means Loki._

Odin, unswayed, huffed irritably. “My question still stands, Váli, I have no reason to hand Thor over to you.”

“We do not wish to keep him. We will give him back to you. It is not right for someone to be separated from their parent.”

“Is that a slight against me, boy?”

“Never.” Neither spoke, silence draping heavily in the air between them until Váli finally broke and, with a sob like exhale begged, “Please, All-Father. Our Mother may die without some type of intervention.”

“Have you thought of abandoning him in some other realm? An Alpha will surely come to claim him. It is no secret that Loki willingly spreads his legs to any Alpha during his Heats.”

He curled his hands into fists, fingernails digging into his flesh, and he walked back to his room. Thor knew no good would come from listening any longer. His Father’s words only stirred the anger in his chest and Thor knew that he could not stand idly by as Loki was so blatantly insulted in front of one of his sons. Yet his mind did not clear, his thoughts swirling murkily.

What did Váli mean when he said that Loki could die?

Thor entered his room and locked the door, startling when he came face to face with a being of blue skin and red eyes. “I do not come to hurt you, Thor,” Narfi, the conjoined twin in front said, standing up from where he sat on Thor’s bed, smoothing out the fabric of his skirt. It reminded Thor of the skirts that he had seen belly dancers wear on Midgard, made of rich fabric as smooth as water, slit up both sides to his thighs and a flashy hip scarf, only Narfi’s skirt was trimmed with fur and, although the fabric looked smooth and thin, it became obvious that it was not and was meant to keep out the cold that was common in the realm that the Jötunns inhabited.

“This was a terrible idea…” the one in the back, Nari, said as he stretched beneath Narfi’s arm, almost curling around his torso like a snake, “We will be struck down any minute-.”

“No!” Thor insisted, taking a step forward and raising his hands in an appeasing, non-threatening gesture, “I do not wish to harm you. Do you bring news of Loki?”

The twins looked at each other, waist length black hair rustling between their skulls and spilling over their shoulders as their heads swayed and seemed to share a silent conversation. “Yes,” Nari said, hesitant. 

“Mother is...ill.”

“Ill? How is he ill?”

“His Heat has not ended,” Nari continued his part of the information sharing, looking to his brother, once again, to continue.

“He refuses food and his pain grows worse by the day,” the front twin said with a small scowl, “We have all tried to find him an Alpha, to end this misery, but he refuses them all. He will not let them touch him and has even killed a few. He lacks control over his magic and it unstable.” 

“He keeps calling for you.”

“He will only let you touch him, Thor.”

“Then Váli-?”

“Brother it attempting to be diplomatic about this,” Nari huffed, flipping his hair over his shoulder, which only led to the long raven locks smacking Narfi in the face. 

“Yes, but we both know that such a thing will fail.”

“I suppose he is only doing it for appearances…” Nari grudgingly consented, contorting his body to wrap his around around his conjoined twin’s shoulders. “How do you think he will bed us tonight, Narfi?” 

“Nari! Not around Thor…” the other scolded, cheeks darkening as he blushed. 

“I have no room to judge,” the blonde god stated quietly, “Even before I knew that Loki was not my kin, I craved him.” 

Nari smirked and Narfi blushed even deeper, turning to face one of the outer walls of Thor’s room, waving his arms and chanting beneath his breath. 

“Come and grab my hands,” Nari commanded, now facing the Alpha, “Your beloved awaits.” 


	3. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is lead to where Loki is kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be broken up into two parts. I wanted to make sure to add in angst with Loki, his children and Odin and I was afraid that it would get a little long if I added in the smut between Loki and Thor; so, that will be in the next chapter.
> 
> ALSO: the chapter title is a quote by good ol' Will Shakespeare

Thor felt the magic thrumming from the cave as soon as he stepped into the realm Narfi and Nari had led him to. “Follow us,” Narfi said, motioning upward to a spot overlooking the turbulent sea below, “we only have to walk for a couple minutes.” 

“...So...Vali is your mate, then?” 

Narfi ignored Thor, his blush visible on his ears, but Nari was only too happy to have this conversation with his Uncle. “Yes. He has been for a few centuries now...” he informed, leaning his head back against Narfi’s shoulder, bringing his hair over his own shoulder to brush between his blue hued fingers. “It was not easy, at first, but Narfi and I have always been more Jötunn than Asgardian. The transition was easy for us.” 

“It is...not  _ unfamiliar _ in Jötunn tradition for two in the same clan to strike up a mating bond,” Narfi reluctantly clarified, tugging on his brother's head of hair, urging him to be silent, “the others do not have Jötunn as prominently in their blood as we do.” 

“It probably has something to do with their magic,” Nari contemplated, crossing his arms, “though our siblings are not talentless and far out match any sorcerer in Asgard, they are still weak in Jötunn standards...the strong magic in our blood gives us the blue hue of our Mother and the instincts of our ancestors.”

“Ah, I see. I am ashamed to admit I know little of Jötunn culture.”

“We know,” Narfi said quietly, almost bitterly.

“Though you are not wholly to blame,” Nari said with a chiding look at his twin, “there is very little literature in Asgard that is true about us.” 

“Do you speak of pointless things again, Nari?” 

Thor’s hand flew to his hammer but quickly dropped back to his side when he recognized Váli’s intimidating Jötunn form in front of them. 

“He was simply explaining our mating,” Narfi answered for his brother, going up to his mate and greeting him by rubbing his cheek against Váli’s chest, “I am glad that all has gone smoothly for you, Alpha.” 

“Of course. I would never fail you,” the Alpha male said, rest his hands on the other’s hips, planting an adoring kiss on Narfi’s brow. Nari, meanwhile, simply rested his hand on top of Váli’s and waited his turn, “Nari. Love, is it necessary to tell Thor of us?”

“Of course,” he said as Narfi turned them around so it was now the other twin facing Váli, “This is a common occurrence and he is now family. This information is important. It is essential that we set the tone for the others.” 

“I suppose,” the Alpha grudgingly agreed, tilting Nari’s head up to press a kiss to the bridge if his nose before separating to face Thor. “Follow us, we will lead you to our Mother.” 

It was an hour trek up hill but, eventually, they led Thor to a cave, the warm light of a fire glowing from within. As soon as they stepped into the cave, magic surrounded them, transporting them to a Midgardian home, styled in what Thor remembered a magazine called “ranch style”. Sitting on the sofa in his Asgardian form were Fenrir and a man that Thor had never seen. 

“Brothers,” Fenrir greeted with a grin, respectfully inclining his head towards Thor, “Uncle.” 

“Hello, Fenrir,” the blonde prince said, extending his hand in the way commonly done in Midgard, “We are in Midgard?”

“Ah, yes, Uncle you have a good eye,” the wolf said, shaking Thor’s hand awkwardly, unused to the Midgardian greeting, “This house belongs to my mate, Eysteinn, a Landvættir.” 

Thor took a closer look at the man, seeing the tell tale signs of magic keeping his true form disguised. What was in front of Thor was a lithe but powerfully built Omega with auburn hair held back in a braid, bright green eyes and sun kissed skin, simple Midgardian clothes covering his body. Eysteinn smiled shyly, offering his hand for the same Midgardian greeting Thor had exchanged with Fenrir; Thor shook Eysteinn’s hand but, before the Landvættir could pull away, the blonde Alpha pressed his forehead to Eysteinn’s hand, a gesture usually reserved for an Omega of royal blood or who had married into the royal family. “I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” When Thor looked up, Eysteinn’s face was bright red from his ears down to his neck, but the blonde pulled away, inclining his head passively and respectfully, letting Fenrir know that he was  _ not  _ making a move on his Omega. 

“This house is fortified with magic in addition to being in a secluded location. Unwanted suitors will be hard pressed if they wish to force themselves upon Mother,” Narfi said as Fenrir busied himself with sniffing and scenting along Eysteinn’s neck, pulling him closer by the waist, “As you can see, this long Heat has gotten everyone on edge. All of my sibling’s mates have been gathered for their protection… though it is more for the peace of mind of my brothers then any true threat to their well being.”

“Does Hel not have a mate?”

“Oh, she does,” Nari said, twisting around to face the blonde, “but Garmr guards the gate of Hel so he is unable to join us in Midgard. Though their relationship is nothing like my brothers. They all have Omegas while our sister’s mate is a Beta like herself.”

“Uncle!” a small weight crashed into Thor’s legs and he nearly stumbled as he caught the young boy that had thrown himself into the blonde’s larger body. Looking down, Thor saw it was Loki’s youngest, disguised in his Asgardian form, eyes, nose and cheeks puffy and red. “Uncle, are you here to help Mama?” Sleipnir sniffled, obviously distraught at his mother’s condition, knowing the dangers that such a long heat could raise. 

Thor grasped the child from beneath his armpits, hoisting him up onto his hip and holding him comfortingly. “I will try, young one,” the golden haired god said as Sleipnir cuddled into his broad body, wrapping his small and slender arms around Thor’s neck, “you have done well to be so brave for your Mother.” 

“I’m brave?” 

“Yes, my boy. Very brave. You hold more bravery and strength of will in your little finger than I did in my entire body at your age.”

Sleipnir hiccuped, rubbing his eyes and nose on Thor’s shirt, giving him a small smile. “Thank you, Uncle Thor.” 

“Don’t worry about your Mother. He is strong,” he said, setting Loki’s youngest on the Midgardian sofa, patting his small, dark head, “I remember when your Mother carried each of you and was there for every birth.” 

“Were you?” it was Fenrir who had spoken, surprise clear on everyone’s face, especially Narfi, Nari and Eysteinn, the only Omegas in the room. 

Thor nodded, heart swelling when Sleipnir smiled widely, childishly and hugged the god’s arm. “Really?” he asked childishly, “That makes me so happy! Since we don’t have Papas, I didn’t think anyone helped Mama, but I’m glad you did!” 

The god of thunder smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair before pulling away. “Will one of you show me where Loki is resting?” 

“I will.” Everyone turned to Hel, who rested against a wall in the shadows, not disguised as an Asgardian, bone glinting in the lamp light. “Everyone else must rest, especially you, Sleipnir” -the little boy pouted- “and I must get back to my domain. My mate is overwhelmed without my assistance.” 

“If you insist…” Fenrir growled, shaking off his Asgardian form into his natural wolf form nuzzling his head between his mate’s thighs.

“Fenrir-!” 

“Hurry and change, my love, I must have your neck between my teeth,” the wolf growled, contorting his large body so that the Omega would be able to straddle his back to be carried. 

The Landvættir looked at Thor in embarrassment, but the god only tilted his head respectfully, intelligently deducing that -to Eysteinn- the act of shedding his Midgardian appearance was an intimate gesture, a sign of trust and a certain intimacy. Never again could Steven or Doctor Banner say that Thor lacked the ability to “read the mood”. Eysteinn closed his eyes, a blush on his cheeks, but his disguise dissipated, what was left behind was a being with the same facial features and body type, with light green skin, flowers bursting forth and growing from his body, eyes devoid of pupils or irises, resembling two blue bodies of water, silhouettes of birds and animals shifting and moving on his skin, representing the animals on his land, his hair moss long and moss green -it might have actually been some sort of moss and strands of grass for all Thor knew- and two horns sprouting from his head, resembling those of a stag but with the texture of bark. Still blushing, Eysteinn sat astride his mate, scratching behind the Alpha’s ears foundly; Fenrir barked happily before galloping up a flight of stairs, what would ultimately lead to Eysteinn’s bedroom on the very top level of the house. 

“Come, Sleipnir, we’ll put you to bed,” Narfi said, extending his arms to his brother as Nari leaned toward Váli, whispering in the Alpha’s ear, most likely whispering comments of a sexual nature… this was only confirmed when Nari licked the shell of Váli’s ear and the Alpha blushed, eyes glinting hungrily. 

Sleipnir pouted before allowing his brother to pick him up. “Uncle, when you heal Mama, will I be able to stay with you? I don’t like living in a stable so far from Mama… I miss him.”

“Yes, I will make sure of it, young one.”

“And can you and Mama put me to bed every night?”

The feeling in Thor’s chest returned and he smiled at the little boy who he had seen grow in Loki’s womb and be birthed. “Yes. I will fulfill that request with the utmost dedication,” the god said, bowing low before Loki’s youngest, who laughed and kissed the top of Thor’s golden head as he changed his appearance -once again an eight legged foal- and was carried away by his brothers, Váli trailing behind. 

“You are good with him.” 

Thor turned to Hel, who looked at him with an unreadable expression. “If I may speak frankly, I am the closest thing to a Father you have. I like to think that, had Odin allowed differently, had I… fought against his decisions, I would have been active in your lives.”

“Even though we are not yours?” she questioned, “Even though you love our Mother as an Alpha would love their mate and he has lain with others? Has accepted their cocks and seed into his body during his Heats and sired us?”

“I will not lie. When he arrived after the first night...I wished you, his eldest and first born, gone. At first, I was unable to come to terms with the fact that he… had chosen another over me, though I later came to understand the logic behind his decision. Each and every time I felt this feeling but the love he showed towards all of you… and the happiness I saw from him, it was a happiness that had been absent for a long time, it overpowered my selfish feelings. I came to care for you as I watched Loki nurture you.” 

“Then why let Odin take us from him? Keep us from him?”

“It was my own weakness.”

“And now? Are you still a slave to your own weakness?”

“I am here. I will defy anyone, slaughter anyone to keep Loki unharmed.” 

Hel nodded before turning and leading Thor up the flight of stairs Fenrir had traveled. Watching her straight back, dignified way of holding herself, the way she seemed to glide like a queen across the floor, Thor couldn’t help but remember when she was birthed, when Sleipnir was born this last time. 

_ Odin had been livid when Loki had come back after his Heat, pregnant, and had locked the sorcerer in the palace, out of prying eyes that would witness the dishonor that had been brought upon the royal family.  _

_ The only ones who had come to visit Loki were their mother -even though it was now no secret that Loki was not biologically Thor’s brother, he still called Frigga “Mother”, even if he had refused to refer to Odin as “Father”- and Thor. As he watched Loki grow rounder with child, Frigga continuously checking the health of the baby with her magic, unperturbed by his confinement, caressing and gazing at his growing stomach lovingly, reading out loud to the child growing within him, Thor felt the resentment that he still held in his heart -for the child that was not his, for the Alpha that had lain with Loki- fade into a more tolerable pang. One that could easily be forgotten and dismissed. Thor spent his free time with Loki, taking care of him and spoiling him in the way he wanted to for so long, and was not pushed away by the Omega that was practically glowing, too caught up in the joy and excitement of being with child. The golden haired god still trained at went on adventures with his friends, but he always made his trips short and brought something back for Loki and the child.  _

_ Finally, they had regained the closeness that they once held as children, before their true natures came to light and tore them apart.  _

_ When Hel had been born, for this was Loki’s first child, it had been on a night ravaged by storms that were not under Thor’s control -he had yet to gain that right- and, although Frigga and Loki both knew this to be a dark omen, they had pressed on, Loki’s excitement to see his child undeterred. Thor had been there, too, despite how his friends had urged him to reconsider -it might put him off having children, they jested- and Thor had understood why. Hel’s birth was not an easy one, filled with blood, tears and Loki’s pained cries and exclamations.  _

_ At one point, disoriented from pain and exhaustion, Loki had turned to Thor and asked in a heartbreakingly vulnerable voice, “Thor, will you love my child even if she is not yours? Will you love my daughter? Please. She deserves love.”   _

_ Heat had pooled in Thor’s groin at the pleading, helpless tone in the Omega’s voice and he had to swallow down his arousal, the urge to claim Loki’s mouth in front of their mother and the handmaidens assisting her. “Yes. I will give her all the love that I have to offer,” he said, leaning close to whisper in his brother’s ear, “I will love her as if she were my own. I will love her as greatly as I love the Omega that bore her.”  _

_ Loki’s arm wrapped around Thor’s neck, squeezing tightly as he continued to push, Thor doing his best to ground the Omega, whispering sweet nothings and encouraging Loki openly to “push, just push, brother, only a bit longer and you can see her”. After several hours, Loki grunted, sobbed, screamed and gasped for the last time, the infant sliding from his womb with a single, high pitched screech that could have woken the dead.  _

_ He wiped the sweat and tears from Loki’s, watching their mother clean the infant who had not made a sound since the original screech. Her face grew paler and paler as more of the baby was revealed from beneath the fluids and the handmaidens gasped in horror at the sight of the baby, some screamed, some fainted but all of them rushed out of the room.  _

_ “Mother? Mother, I don’t hear her. Is she alright? Why don’t I hear her?” Loki whimpered weakly, trying to lift himself off the bed but failing, unaware of the handmaidens’ horrified reactions, his fingers coiled loosely in the fabric of Thor’s tunic, “Thor, my baby -why isn’t she crying?” _

_ “Hush, love,” Frigga spoke up, regaining her composure but still pale, wrapping the baby in an orange quilt, imbedded with magic to show the story of the Midgardian king Domaldi with pictures moving within the fabric of the blanket, “she’s here. She is well. She is just… a quiet one.” She straightened and carried the bundle to where her sons waited, arms out stretched, gently placing the baby in Loki’s embrace.  _

_ Thor was taken aback by the appearance of the baby, pale as if she were dead, a tuft of hair on one side of her head and the other the gleam of her skull, her eyes disturbingly aware, carefully taking in each of their faces. The golden haired god swallowed down his initial revulsion at the child’s appearance, reaching out his finger for her to grab onto with a happy coo.  _

_ “She’s perfect…” the Omega said, tears in his eyes as he pressed kisses to the bare bone of her skull and the plump skin of her cheek, “Hello, Hel. I’m your Mama and I love you. You’re my beautiful girl.” _

_ With a rush of wind that blew out the candles in the room, Odin burst in.  _

_ “My dear, what-?” Frigga asked as she waved her hand, making the candles burst back to life.  _

_ Silently, he came in, practically shoving Thor and his wife aside to stare down at Loki’s daughter.  _

_ “Isn’t she beautiful?” Loki hiccuped, tired and worn but giggling and radiating with happiness, looking completely natural and unguarded.  _

So beautiful, _ Thor thought as he gazed at his brother, fighting the urge to brush his dark, damp hair from his forehead and lay a kiss upon the warm flesh.  _

_ Odin said nothing, looking down at Hel, the contempt in his eyes growing and becoming more visible. His lips curled up in a sneer and he said, coldly and simply, “This child is an abomination. A disgrace” before ripping Hel from Loki’s arms and carrying her out the room in one hand. _

_ “What-? No… No! Odin! Give her back! Give my daughter back to me, Odin! She’s mine! Give her back to me -she’s all I have! ODIN!” Loki screamed as Hel broke out into disturbed, angry wails, high pitched and blood chilling, his magic erupting into panicked, uncontrolled bursts, unstable from the fluctuating hormones.  _

_ “Thor, hold him down! He’ll hurt himself!” Frigga ordered as the Omega tried to chase after her husband.  _

_ Thor did as she bid, pinning his brother to the bed as she searched for a potion to put him to sleep. He screamed as if his heart had been ripped out and, perhaps, it had been; nevertheless, Thor had to fight the urge to instinctively respond to Loki’s screams and sobs by going after his Father, returning Hel to Loki and ripping Odin to pieces for even thinking of removing Hel from her Mother’s side.  _

_ “Give her back, give her back, give her back! Hel? Hel! It’s ok, Mama’s-! Give her back to me you old son of a bitch! Give my baby back! Hel!” he screamed, tears running down his cheeks, even as the sleeping potion was shoved in his mouth and he was forced to swallow. The effects were immediate and he slumped in Thor’s hold, already fighting to keep his eyes open. “Thor? Thor, he can’t- don’t let him hurt her, Thor. She hasn’t  _ done  _ anything. She’s just a baby. She’s so innocent, Thor, please. Please, don’t let him hurt her. Please… Th…” The potion sunk in and Loki went limp, eyes closed and breathing deep and steady, already asleep.  _

_ Each time it was like that. Jörmungandr. Váli. Fenrir. Nari and Narfi. Then, lastly, Sleipnir. All of them taken from their mother’s arms by Odin and each time Loki screamed and sobbed and Frigga had to put him to sleep using a potion.  _

_ “Thor…” Loki said to him this time, still not completely aware due in part to the potion and secondly to the aftereffects of childbirth still prominent, “Thor, he can’t… please, I’ll die if he keeps taking them away… I love them, Thor. It feels as if my heart has… collapsed on itself. I need my children, Thor. I  _ need  _ them.”  _

Hel led Thor up the steps and to Loki’s room, which was at the end of the hall. “Jörmungandr and his mate are in there, so you must exercise self control for a moment before they can leave. Mother would not like to be further embarrassed in front of us,” Hel said, placing a boney hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “We… none of us despise you, Thor. I believe you should be aware. We all see how much Mother loves you.”

“Thank you, Hel,” he said with an unsure, but genuine smile, “Go back to your mate. I’ll take care of Loki.” 

She nodded, pressing her palm to the wall and whispering an incantation. A swirling portal opened up, leading her back to the dimension in which she ruled and her mate, and she gave one last look at Thor and the door to her Mother’s room before nodding and stepping through the portal, vanishing. 

With Hel’s blessing and nerves piling in his chest, Thor opened the door to Loki’s room, hoping that he was what Loki needed, that he'd be enough to satisfy the sorcerer, the Omega, the Jotun that had haunted his dreams for years. 


	4. "My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally helps Loki through his Heat (gay sex ensues -duh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a quote by Charlotte Brontë (yes, yes, another Brontë sister, shush)

Upon opening the door, Thor was assaulted by the thick, saturated smell of an Omega in Heat, his member automatically growing thicker as the pheromones seeped into his body. He groaned, grabbing the doorway to keep himself upright as his eyes slowly traveled the room. Jörmungandr was sitting on a bed without sheets, dipping a cloth in a bowl of water and wiping down Loki’s flushed, sweaty blue body, the Jotunn flinching against the differing temperature but soon relaxing into his son’s soothing ministrations. “Thank you, my son…” Loki slurred, his head rolling limply, “and your mate…”

“I am the hafgufa, Vignir, Mother,” the other man said and, though Thor could not smell him -he was so intoxicated by Loki’s scent, his cock throbbing and weeping- it was obvious the other man was an Omega, “Please rest, you’ll need your strength.”

“I-- _ah!”_ Loki screamed, curling up into a ball as the room was further filled by the thick intoxicating smell of Loki’s Heat and Thor groaned again, knees nearly buckling. His head felt as if it were filled with cotton as his vision tunneled onto Loki’s writhing, naked, wet form, his slick soaking into the mattress in a puddle that Thor desperately wanted to lick up.

“Mother, we are leaving…” Jörmungandr said, abruptly standing and pulling his mate along with him, “You have company that will help you.”

 _“I don’t want another Alpha! I want--!”_ Loki’s screech was cut off as he finally realized Thor was in the room, inhaling the blonde’s lust spiced scent and dropping back down on the mattress, arching his back, “Oh, fuck.” It wasn’t until the door closed, Loki’s son and son-in-law most certainly gone, that Loki spoke again. “If this is pity then… g-get out…” the Omega snapped, covering his eyes with his arm, sounding physically pained by saying such a statement, even as his nails dug into the fabric of the mattress, “If you are willing to fuck me out of pity then I would rather die. Take that hammer of yours and smash my skull in.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Why not?” he snapped, glaring at Thor even as a blush clouded his cheeks, blue chest heaving, “I disgust you! I have had children with other Alphas while unbounded! I am harlot to you, aren’t I?”

“No. Never…” Thor said, approaching the mattress, muscles coiled tensely and his hands shaking as the smell got stronger the closer he became, “Not even when there were rumors that you had lain with the entire palace staff did I think of you as a harlot.”

“Thor… _don’t…”_ the dark haired male was sobbing now, shaking his head and moaning as his cock grew harder, his entrance leaking obscenely as his entire body ached for Thor, _“Don’t, please-.”_

“I love you, Loki. I want to bond with you, mate with you. I want you to be mine,” Thor whispered, leaning over the bed and his adopted brother’s form, feeling his self control strain, “ _Please_.”

“That… doesn’t ch-change the fact that I… slept with others.”

“I will not lie… I have always felt hurt and betrayed about that… I suppose I always will. But I have moved past it. I love your children because they’re a piece of you and you love them so beautifully. Why else would I help you through every single birth?”

Loki whimpered and sobbed at the blonde’s love confession, struggling to breathe as he was overwhelmed by emotions and lust, the need for Thor. _“Kiss me,”_ he begged, shivering when his plea teased a rumbling growl from Thor’s chest and they pressed their lips together, common sense and general brain activity flying out the window. This was no time for gentleness, Thor’s entire body at Loki’s command, large hands grabbing onto the other’s hips tightly (hard enough to bruise), grinding downward and they kissed and bit and touched tongues, Loki’s legs clamped around the blonde’s middle and his hands yanking at Thor’s long blonde hair. “Thor--! Kiss me, fuck me, fuck me! I need you! Need you in me! Breed me! Give me your children! Make me yours!” Loki shouted and moaned and whimpered between kisses, “Do it hard! _Ruin me!”_

The blonde growled for a second time, sliding down Loki’s body, one hand reaching up to hold Loki down by the throat, licking and sucking at a nipple. With a shrill, excited shriek, Loki’s back arched and the blonde felt wetness between them as Loki came (unbeknownst to Thor, when Loki came there was a burst of his magic that accompanied it, hitting the right wall and covering it with a thick layer of ice), panting and moaning and begging for more.

“I have yet to properly release… I am unable if it’s not you…” the sorcerer rasped as if to explain the occurrence, but it fell on deaf ears as Thor smiled around the nipple between his lips, nipping and flicking the tip with his tongue, “Th-Thor…”

“Present yourself for me,” Thor said, sliding back up the Omega’s body to whisper in his ear, not caring about the mess that was getting smeared on his clothing, “Let me see how wet you are.”

Loki tried to move quickly, to obey the Alpha as fast as possible, but he was sluggish and delirious with need and lust and happiness, so it took longer than what he dubbed _ideal_ to roll onto his stomach, spreading his ass cheeks for the blonde. Presenting himself. Though in any other situation, he'd rather be slaughtered than to humiliate himself like this, Loki’s inner Omega had grabbed control and was salivating at the desire to do what its desired Alpha wanted. To bare Loki completely and let Thor take care of him. The dark haired male couldn't help but whimper, half burying his face in the mattress of the bed, panting to get even a small amount of air, saliva dripping and sliding from his mouth and lips. Maybe he would be mortified when he was back in his right mind but, at the moment, it was lovely, the need and heat and pain and embarrassment all twisting up inside until he couldn't tell them apart.

Thor licked his lips -Loki could hear the wet smack- his hands firmly squeezing the globes in front of him; they were firm and soft, a low growl of pleasure rumbling in Thor’s chest as his rough hands finally got to touch the ass he had been ogling at since he was old enough to have such feelings. An answering whimper slipped past Loki’s lips and he went lax, allowing his body to be manhandled every which way. The Alpha peeled off his tunic and trousers as quickly as possible, irritated by the way they clung to his sweating body and how they kept him from experiencing the sensation of Loki’s skin, before he pressed his chest to the dark haired male’s back, his lips latching onto the back of Loki’s neck. He didn’t bite the Omega, didn’t dare bond with Loki while he was so unwell and desperate, just pulled the flesh into his mouth and sucked on the heavenly, sweet stretch of skin. Loki keened, babbling almost incoherently about how Thor had to bond with him, mate with him, _breed_ him that very minute, but Thor ignored him for the most part -his member did twitch involuntarily- as he licked and sucked marks down the length of the Omega’s back, shuddering at the loud noises of pleasure it elicited.

Once he slid his way down Loki’s back, his face directly in front of the Omega’s ass, he spread the plump ass cheeks with his own hands, his awe filled gaze trained on Loki’s stretched hole and the rivers of slick slowly slipping from the orifice. The scent was rich and sweet and Thor did not fight the temptation to lean forward and taste it; even if he had wanted to, he was unable. The blonde leaned forward, licking up the thick trail of slick that had already soaked Loki’s leg, thighs and the mattress beneath him. It was sweet and tangy on his tongue, Thor and Loki moaning in tandem; he spread the twitching hole with his thumbs and Thor licked up the new plethora of slick before he inserted his tongue and sucked.

Loki sobbed, nails digging into the mattress and piercing through it as waves of pleasure traveled throughout his body, his cock -which had never softened to begin with- adding to the wetness on the mattress below him. He didn't last much longer this time around, cumming after only a few minutes of Thor’s enthusiastic tongue thrusts, the wet smack of his lips against Loki’s entrance and the Alpha’s pleased growls which rippled up Loki’s entire body and centered mainly at his cock.

He came, crying out the blonde’s name and incomprehensible pleas for more, his magic once again bursting out uncontrollably at the wall in front of him, covering it with vines made of ice. If Loki had been in the right mind and able to think about more than the Alpha’s hard, hot body and cock and that inspirational tongue still in his ass, he would have been afraid. During his Heats, his magic was always chaotic and… _wild_ , doing whatever it thought necessary to protect his body while it was vulnerable; this time it was so much worse since his Heat had lasted longer than it should have and his body had been beginning to shut down. As his physical needs were met and he grew more clear headed, his hormones calming, he -Loki’s body- was unintentionally releasing pent up magic.

Slick flooded Thor’s mouth and he gulped it down before straightening himself, watching the Omega pant and sob, repeating his name like a prayer. “Tell me what you want, my Omega.”

The whimper Loki emitted was one of want and submission as he spread his legs, arched his back and struggled for words, “Th-Thor… I want you in me. _Please, oh, please.”_

The blonde couldn't help but growl low in his chest as he pushed Loki’s shoulders to the mattress, holding him steady as he pushed his cock into the dark haired male’s hot, wet entrance. Both moaned, though the noise Loki made was more like a sob that was loud enough to be a scream. Thor wasted no time, knowing that he had already pushed the Omega to his limit with the small amount of foreplay they had already engaged in, setting a steady pace as he thrust his hips, his cock sliding in and out of the wet entrance that clenched around his member, pulling him in. The dark haired male kept on crying out, head thrown back and loudly voicing his pleasure, his words slurred pleas as he begged for _harder, faster, breed me, please, Thor, I want to be yours._

If the circumstances had been different -Thor was having sex with the man he had loved before manhood, surrounded by the smell of his desire and fertility, his cock hot and wet- then the thunder god would be embarrassed with how quickly he caved; Loki screamed as he released, his member finally softening, losing whatever control he had over his limbs, his entrance clenching down on the blonde’s cock, wringing Thor’s orgasm from him. He emptied into the Omega, and it didn’t even cross his mind to pull out. Loki was sick, his body was failing, this was what he needed and Loki was _his_ now.

“I’m -Loki?” the blonde panted, beginning to ease his way out of Loki’s entrance when the Omega flinched and gave a shrill scream.

“N-No! Don’t pull out! I want you to stay in! Please! If you pull out, I’ll -I’ll-.”

 _“Be still,”_ Thor soothed as Loki grew more and more hysteric, “I will stay inside you as long as you wish. Lay still and rest.”

“Will you sleep alongside me? Hold me?” Loki whispered, hiding his face in the soiled, wet mattress, but his body was tense and his scent was bitter with anxiety.

“Of course,” he answered, easing them on their sides, his hand rubbing in soothing circles above Loki’s navel, “There is no where else I would rather be. _Rest.”_


	5. "To truly hate is an art one learns with time".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki briefly goes back to Asgard to take back what is his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a quote by Carlos Ruiz Zafón
> 
> Additionally, I thought I would post some brief information about Loki's children (their second sex, birth order and who they are mated to)
> 
> Children:  
> Hel (second sex: Beta) (mated to Garmr)  
> Jörmungandr (second sex: Alpha) (mated to Vignir)  
> Fenrir (second sex: Alpha) (mated to Eysteinn)  
> Váli (second sex: Alpha) (mated to Narfi/Nari)  
> Narfi/Nari (second sex: Omega) (mated to Váli)  
> Sleipnir (second sex: unknown)

When Loki woke up, his head was on Thor’s chest, the blonde, Asgardian giant sleeping deeply, snoring slightly. His Heat has lessened considerably, though he knows that he’ll need a couple more good fucks before it's out of his system completely… for now, he's just content to lay in Thor’s firm hold, warm and safe in against his Alpha.

  _No, he's not yours yet. He didn't bite you,_ a part of him hisses and Loki almost flinches because it's true. They don't belong together because Thor didn't… bond them. Tie them together. _Is it because he was overthinking? Or does he not want me? Does he just not want to commit to me? Maybe it's because he was too disgusted by my true appearance. My Jötun self._

 Loki slowly sits up, body still feeling weak and aching, before holding his palm up, green magic seeping from his skin and into the air, twisting into abstract shapes before solidifying as a necklace. The Hope diamond necklace Midgardians were so fond of. With a smirk, Loki made the diamond necklace vanish, sending it back from whence it came. For now his magic was more stable, until his last waves of Heat hit but his inner biological clock told him that wouldn't be occurring for a few hours; Loki knew it was his body's way of giving him a break to let him sleep and eat in preparation for the next wave, but he chose to ignore these signs. A rare occurrence because, despite what many may think, it was very uncommon for Loki not to take care of his physical, reproductive health. Instead, the Omega tentatively cast a sleeping spell on the blonde so he could easily slip out of bed, summoning robes to drape over his slender body, securing them tightly.

 “Mother.”

 With a small jump, Loki turned to face Jörmungandr. “Hello, my son,” he greeted with a soft smile, approaching the younger male, kissing his cheeks with motherly affection, “What brings you here? You should be with your mate-.”

 “Where are you going?”

 With a sigh, Loki pulled away, knowing his son better than he knew himself and recognizing his son was serious and irritated, already on edge due to the recent events with Loki’s prolonged Heat. “Back to Asgard. There are things I need to retrieve.”

 “We’ll grab them for you. You're not in the proper state to-.”

 “Jörmungandr, this is something I must do. Only I am capable of recognizing what these things are and overcoming the protection spells I have placed upon them. They know my magic and mine alone,” Loki spoke softly but firmly, brushing back his son’s soft blonde hair, but yearning to feel his son’s true flesh beneath his fingertips.

 “And what of Thor?” the second eldest asked with a defiant tilt of his chin, his Asgardian form shivering beneath his mother’s hand only slightly, allowing Loki to feel his green scales.

 “I have cast a sleeping spell on him. It should only last a few hours -my magic is still unstable,” Loki said casually, even though the confession set his son’s nerves on edge, and tilted Jörmungandr’s face to kiss his forehead. In this form, Jörmungandr was average height, not drastically taller than the Omega. “Go to your mate, my son. His Heat was just before mine and you two had little alone time… and you will continue to get little of it soon enough.”

 “Mother, Vignir is not-.”

 “Remember the crystals and how I announced the birth of your brother with them?”

 “...You truly believe he is with child?”

 Loki smiled and pulled his scared, brave boy close. His first boy, his first Alpha. “Use the crystals to make sure, but, yes. I could smell the beginning of life on him, though it is faint, still new. It is no wonder you nor your siblings nor your mate could not tell yet. It takes someone with experience to tell so early.”

 “Will you be there with us? In the birthing room?”

 Though, he would never admit it, Loki’s heart clenched at the knowledge that his son would not stay far from the birthing room, as was tradition, but would be there right beside his mate… _just like Thor was beside me during the births of my children… Jörmungandr included._

 “Of course. Now go to him.”

 “...I know what you're doing, Mother. Do not think you have fooled me just because I am doing as you bid.”

 “As expected of my son,” he said with a grin as Jörmungandr left the room and headed straight to his mate. Now then. It was time for Loki to head to Asgard.

* * *

He slipped through the halls of what used to be his home, easily passing courtiers and guards since he shape shifted into one of Frigga’s cats, which had free reign around the palace. Loki headed directly to his old room, glad it had remained untouched, not wanting to spend too much time in Asgard, fearing Odin feeling his presence or, worse, another Heat wave hitting; after he was safe he changed back into the form with opposable thumbs and rummaged through the bookshelves, lingering to gently caress the spines of his ancient tomes. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay long and went to the old, hidden box that now had a thin layer of dust over it; opening it, he carefully emptied the contents onto his bed before taking out a bag from his robes, one that he had placed a spell over which would allow him to fill it with as much as he wished to take.

In the box were all the momentos he had kept from his children’s infancy. Baby quilts depicting scenes from Midgardian, and Asgardian, history and legends-Hel’s orange, Jörmungandr’s white, Fenrir’s blue, Vali’s red, Nari and Narfi’s pink and Sleipnir’s yellow- and the little gifts Thor had brought back for his children whenever he went on adventures -from Ljósálfheim he brought Hel a pure white, finely crafted rattle with a gold design of butterflies and grape vines -she was fond of it and never parted with it despite how much contradiction her appearance posed, for Jörmungandr he brought back a scepter like object with a green stone embedded in the top, made to center and stabilize magic -something Jörmungandr slept curled around every night, Fenrir received a miniature of the golden boar, Gullinbursti- which he liked to chew and drool on, Vali received an earring that had been once owned by the king of the Ljósálfar himself- this was important an important part of Jötun culture, which Thor had obviously had to research and _read_ about- and Váli had worn it every day until the jewel had eventually fallen out, Nari and Narfi received a doll with two heads -Loki just knew Thor had asked someone to make this specific gift, there were no double headed Ljósálfar- that they always played with because it looked like them, and Sleipnir received a beautiful necklace of rare flowers, crystals and vines native to the realm -when Loki had explained to his son what they were, where they came from, and how hard they were to find, Sleipnir wore it whenever Thor visited and to all official occasions; from Niðavellir Thor brought Hel back a finely crafted, ebony, handheld mirror -Hel had loved to look in it as a child as Loki did her hair, Jörmungandr received a small dagger that Thor had then proceeded to teach the small serpent how to use responsibly, he brought Fenrir back a smaller version of Mjölnir since he had begun showing interest -mainly by attempting to pick it up himself, Vali received his own weapon, a small battle axe which Thor also taught him to use safely -Thor never did tell Loki why he gave Váli a weapon, his son had never displayed an interest in artillery or combat, Nari and Narfi were given necklaces engraved with scenes of battle and their names -they had wanted more jewelry, to more like Jötuns and Asgardian aristocracy, and Thor had given Sleipnir a cloak that resembled a mix of Thor’s and Loki’s -it was an object Loki knew his son still disliked having to part with; from Muspelheim he brought a finely made crown for Hel -he had called her a princess and she refused to believe him without a crown as proof, a beautiful, black rock made from fire and lava for Jörmungandr to use when his skin and scales began to shed in irritating, itchy, painful strips, for Fenrir he brought metal teeth caps, for battle and to keep the lad’s teeth from breaking with everything he liked to sink his teeth into, Vali was given rings that had been melted and hardened by lava, Nari and Narfi received small orbs in which stars and suns were trapped, and Sleipnir was given his first weapon, a small, double edged sword which Thor had taught him to use- and many other small things that Loki secretly treasured for years.

He still treasured them, carefully putting them in the sack he had brought along with the quilts and some useful magical items, books and herbs. The most important of these herbs came in a small jar, which he opened, sticking the crushed up leaves between his gums before corking and pocketing the jar. Though it would not stop his Heat, it would delay it.

Nevertheless, he quickly shifted back into the form of one of his mother’s cats, once again going unnoticed by the guards and trotting down the hallway back in the direction of where he came from… but he was suddenly surrounded by light and the familiar buzz of magic and Loki was suddenly in the throne room.

“Have you returned to be put back in your cell, Loki?”

With a scowl, the sorcerer shifted into his Asgardian form, his green eyes void of all emotion except disdain as he turned and made eye contact with Odin. “I have come to claim what is mine. That is all.”

“And what is yours, Loki? This crown? This kingdom?”

“We both know damn well that neither of them are mine,” he said, clenching hands hiding behind his back. He had to remain calm. He couldn’t let his emotions rule him. He had to get back to Midgard before his Heat rekindled.

“I do not smell another bastard inside you or the smell of another Alpha. Did you finally learn the meaning of self control?”

“My Heat is not over. Due to your inhumane treatment, there have been complications and disruptions in my regular cycle,” Loki said factually, silently enjoying the way the Alpha shifted uncomfortably, as he always did when confronted with the facts of Omega biology by Loki, Frigga or otherwise; it was something that Loki had noticed in many older generations of Alphas. Thor had never acted like that, had never shied away from Omega biology as he hadn’t shied away from his own Alpha biology… in fact, it had always seemed like the blonde had been more than willing to hear the facts, bear Loki’s moods and uncover -and toss away- any misconceptions he may have had before.  Just the thought of Thor -what had happened the night before, how the Asgardian looked in bed before Loki left- had a thrill of desire curling down his spine, a bit of slick trickling from his entrance, and Loki had to press his tongue against the herbs between his gums, spreading them around to better activate the magical properties.

His Heat subsided.

“What is yours Loki?”

“The things that belonged to my children. You remember them, don’t you? The ones you ripped from my arms right after they came from my womb,” he spat, anger rising to the surface, his maternal instincts and anger unable to be quieted, especially since his body was screaming for another child to be put inside him, “Their toys, mementos, blankets -everything that is theirs. Everything they had and we shared before you forced us apart.”

“Force you apart? You forget, you were the one to cast them to all corners of the Nine Realms!”

“Because I knew what you planned to do with them!” Loki shouted, fighting back the tears of anger, sadness, heartbreak, and gave way to his anger instead, “You wanted to make them weapons! They were children! I had to hide them to keep them from your greedy hands! I tried to take Asgard because I wanted my children back! I did what I had to on Midgard to find my way back to my children! All that has happened, all the lives that I have taken, the madness that has entangled itself within my mind- all of it is because of you!”

“You are still nothing but a brat,” Odin growled, baring his teeth in an attempt to make the Omega heel, but the move failed, and Loki simply snarled in response… it was just as threatening, even though Loki was not an Alpha (the Allfather would never admit this out loud, however).

“I slept with Thor,” Loki blurted out, his main motive to hurt Odin as much as possible, “He’s helping me through my Heat. I will bear his children, they will be your grandchildren by blood, heirs to Asgard, and you will never see them.”

Quicker than the eye could see, Odin was in front of the sorcerer, large hand wrapped around the pale throat. “You insolent little Jötun whore-!”

 His magic sparked, quick and angry, a gut reaction to the threat on his body. _I could have a baby inside me! He wants to kill me! He wants to take me away from Thor, from my children!_ His magic, green and sharp, followed closely by bursts of ice, violently pushed Odin off his person, leaving black burn marks on the chest of his armor and second degree burns on the hand that was on Loki’s throat. “Do not touch me,” he rasped, taking a step back and his eyes glistening, “My magic acts on its own. It will not allow you to harm me.”

Odin responded with a pained growl and a glare, but did not attempt to approach his adopted son again.

“Why must you do this?” the Omega couldn’t help but ask, sadness welling in his heart, overflowing and threatening to burst from his eyes, “You took me from my home. From my blood brothers, the one that bore me. The war you waged for your imperialistic dreams of grandeur killed my true father-.”

“Laufey made it a stipulation of his surrender. That we take you in so you would not succumb to your weak biology,” he hissed, flexing his wounded hand, “Frigga was insistent.”

“Then why not just ignore me? Let me be? Why did you become so cruel as I grew older? Why treat me as if I were not but a tool? Why direct your cruelty towards my children?” Loki’s voice was growing louder, nearly hysteric as his anger and resentment, confusion and sadness, reached a boiling point, “Answer me, Odin!”

The man frowned, reaching for the sword at his side and unsheathing it. “That is none of your concern,” Odin said as he approached menacingly, “You will be returned to your prison to pay for your crimes and if there is a child inside you, you will never see it born.” He attacked with the skill of a born warrior, of a man who had been fighting for centuries as if it were the reason he lived and breathed and Loki had little time to react, his magic pulsing out of his body -it diverted its attention away from keeping his Asgardian guise intact, revealing his Jötun form- and clashing with Odin’s sword.

Loki could feel his Heat creeping upon him as more slick made its way between his thighs, his magic becoming more wild and harder to control but he grit his teeth, tried to ignore the ice forming on the floor beneath his feet, his magic growing almost desperate in its attempts to stop the threat that was Odin, jerkily and gracelessly trying to find weak spots in the Alpha’s armor (Loki knew that his magic was simply reflecting his own emotional and physical state, but it was difficult to not get angry at its wildness). Allfather easily cut through the unstable magic and it quickly diverted itself to protecting Loki, wrapping around him like a second skin. The sword swung towards him and… stopped.

“Put your sword down, husband,” Frigga hissed, appearing out of nowhere, her hand glowing with her own brand of magic, which held Odin’s sword at bay. She turned towards her son, “Loki, love, go back to Thor. I can smell your Heat approaching and we both know it will not benefit you to stay here any longer.”

“Mother, I-.”

“We can talk later,” she said -promised- her eyes soft and expression free of judgment. Yes, this woman considered him her son and she loved him unconditionally… any remaining doubt Loki had for her affection was quickly proven wrong and dismissed as he hurried out of the throne room; when he passed her, he stopped to kiss her cheek before continuing his departure, running from the throne room and to where the portal waited for him to jump through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the rest of this story goes as I have losely planned it, then there will probably only be about two more chapters after this one. 
> 
> My next project will be working on Late Bloomers (which I suggest everyone check out because this story overlaps with that one) and I will also be working on a collection of one shots/moments from Loki's past (based on this AU) and will touch on some of the events I may have glossed over in this story (Loki having sex with other people, having his kids, being pregnant, his growing feelings for Thor, etc, etc). 
> 
> So look forward to those if any of that interests you.


	6. "To feel the love of people whom we love is a fire that feeds our life".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Midgard and finds Thor... not so happy with being abandoned

“Mother?” Nari gasped as Loki tumbled through the portal, stumbling into the Midgardian living room.

Narfi twisted around to stare at the other Omega, wide eyed, “Are you ok? Where were you? You shouldn’t be moving around, you are still not well.”

Most of his children and their mates were in the living room, except for Hel and Garmr who were back in their realm, and Jörmungandr and Vignir who were nowhere to be seen but undoubtedly still in Midgard (Loki could only assume they were in the room offered to them by Fenrir’s Eysteinn, discussing or “celebrating” Vignir’s budding pregnancy).

“I went back to Asgard.”

 _“What?”_ Fenrir growled, sitting up from where he was lounging on his side in front of the fireplace, his fur standing on end, “You went back to Asgard? In your state? Considering you are a fugitive in their eyes?”

“Technically, I am a fugitive in Midgard as well,” Loki said, pressing against the last of the herbs between his gums as he took a seat on the leather sofa, “I did help destroy New York.”

“You were under duress-!”

“Midgardians care not, Vali,” Loki interrupted, removing his sack from where it was hidden in his robes, “I have some presents for all of you, however. I doubt that you’ll remember them, but-.”

“Nari, it’s our blanket!” the Omega squealed, prodding his brother until they walked over to join their mother, “Vali, grab Vignir and Jö! Tell them Mother has grabbed our things!”

Though Vali looked far from pleased about it, but listened to his mate regardless.

“Oh, look at these…” Eysteinn said as the blankets were carefully removed and placed on the sofa, “Fenrir, love, which one is yours?”

“The blue one,” Fenrir said, motioning to the blanket with his large head, “it depicts battles from the Aesir-Vanir War.”

“Look how they move…” Eysteinn said, filled with awe, taking the fabric in his hands and running his fingers along the soft fabric of the blanket and the stitching of the figures that moved along the cloth.

“I want you to have it,” the Jotun said, his soft smile turning mischievous, “Use it when you give me grandchildren.”

Fenrir weakly protested while his mate blushed and tried to hide his smile behind the blue blanket.

“What’s that, Mama?” Sleipnir asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he was carried down the stairs by Jörmungandr.

“Your things, my darling. Come take a look.”

Just having taken a peek, Sleipnir’s whole face lit up. “My blankie!” he cheered, jumping from his brother’s arms and running towards his mother, he took the yellow fabric which depicted the battle of Battle of Brávellir and wrapped it around his head and shoulders before snuggling into Loki’s side.

“There’s also some of your presents from Thor,” Nari said, pink blanket draped over his lap, two headed doll in one hand, the Muspelheim spheres in his lap as he ignored Narfi, who was putting to put on Nari’s Niðavellir necklace, “Here they -Narfi, will you stop?!”

His children crowded around, pulling items out of the sack and handing them to whoever they belonged to, cooing and awing at things they had thought long lost.

“Thank you, Mama!” Sleipnir said, throwing his arms around the Omega’s neck and nuzzling into his chest, “Does this mean you’re feeling better?”

“A bit,” he admitted, peppering kisses on his son’s face, “Thor is helping me get better… he is very kind.”

“Is he gonna be my Papa?”

“If your mother will have me.”

Loki’s eyes widened as he whipped his head around, his children grinning at their mother teasingly. “I- Thor! What are you…?”

“I woke up only to find you gone,” the blonde grumbled unhappily, running his hand through Loki’s dark hair, avoiding the other’s horns -and reminding the Omega that he was still in his Jotun form- before noticing the mementos in his children’s hands, “And where did you get these?”

“We should leave you alone,” Jörmungandr said when Loki hesitated.

“Ah, yes, let’s go outside!” Fenrir’s mate said quickly, picking up Sleipnir and leading everyone out to his backyard, talking about a hidden natural spring that they could swim in.

Once the room was emptied, Thor narrowed his eyes in clear disapproval, his scent informing Loki of his displeasure. “Where did you find these?”

“...They were in my room back in Asgard.”

“You went back to Asgard? Are you aware of how dangerous that is?” the Alpha growled, hands moving to his shoulders and tightening around them -Loki felt a thrill of heat go down his spine and pool down in his abdomen- “Are you hurt?”

“N-No, I-” his words got stuck in his throat as Thor leaned in, shoving his nose at his throat and inhaling his scent; the Omega could feel his Heat creeping back into his bones, setting his nerve endings on fire and all he wanted was Thor’s hands on his skin to cool the burn. “Th-Thor…”

 _“I smell Odin on you,”_ the Alpha growled threateningly, hands suddenly pinning Loki to the couch, still sniffing at the other’s skin, _“Tell me what happened. Now.”_

“He… he figured out I was in Asgard, we fought and he grabbed my throat-.”

**_“What?!”_ **

“I protected myself. Mother helped,” Loki quickly whimpered, struggling under Thor’s hold… he wasn’t being touched, not really, and he longed to have Thor’s chest on his, “I’m _yours_ , Thor. Whenever I laid with others, I always thought of you… I’ve always been yours, even if you don’t want me-.”

“I want you.”

“Then why haven’t you bit me?” Loki asked, tears sliding down the sides of his face. Why had he been able to hide his tears when faced with Odin but not in front of Thor? He didn’t want either of them to see him as a weak, useless Omega, prone to emotional outbursts and breakdowns. “I want to be your mate but you -do you find me disgusting like this? In Heat and my skin blue?”

“I find you beautiful!” Thor snapped angrily, baring his teeth at the Jotun, “I have loved you since I knew what it was like to love! All I have ever wanted was to be your Alpha, be your mate, take care of you and father your children… I didn’t want to bite you while you were sick… I want consent-.”

“I will consent to whatever you want from me,” the Omega said lovingly, cupping the blonde’s face with one hand while he untied his robe with the other, “Make me your mate. I beg you. It is one of the only things I still desire.” Thor’s breath caught when Loki pushed aside the folds of his robes, exposing his blue hued body to the open air, the smell of Heat, arousal and slick growing heavier and, in that moment, Loki felt powerful; Thor was at his mercy, his beck and call and command, would stop at a moment’s notice if Loki felt uncomfortable. “Make love to me, bite me, make me your mate.”

Thor growled loudly, a sound that instantly had Loki’s prick standing at attention, before his hands slid up the Omega’s blue legs to his knees, fingers curling around the flesh and bone before teasingly pulling them apart; his large body fit perfectly between Loki's thighs, who sighed at the body heat rolling off the blonde’s body, the sight of his already hard member and the brief feel of it as it brushed against his inner thigh.

“I shall not make you regret offering me this gift,” the Asgardian said, licking his lips as his eyes traveled along the other’s body -hungrily- and coming to a stop between Loki’s legs, his entrance. “Look how wet you are for me… I did not get a chance to properly appreciate the sight of you last night… if you were not unwell, I’d regret it. You look… _delicious.”_

Loki whimpered, the dam breaking as his Heat once again engulfed his body, an ache resounding in his lower back, his body screaming at its emptiness, and slick oozing from his entrance. _“Thor,”_ he moaned, his voice equal parts pain and arousal, “Hurry. I need you.”

Again, he growled, shoving their lips together in a frantic kiss, one hand wrapping around Loki’s member, the other dipping between his thighs and fingers circling around Loki’s entrance. He slid two fingers in teasingly, pumping the hand on Loki’s dick in time with his deep, slow thrusts, eyes never leaving his brother’s flushed, blue body that writhed beneath his hands. “Look at you…” he mumbled, his voice filled with awe as he slid in a third finger, the slick making obscene noises at the action, “You sound so pretty.”

“Thor,” Loki moaned, whimpering and gasping at the stimulation, “I-.”

“I wonder how tight you are when you’re not in Heat,” Thor mused and the Jotun sobbed as a thumb nail was pressed into his slit, “I’ll find out… because you’ll be my mate.”

 _“Thor.”_ Loki was shaking, need a painful thing deep beneath his skin, making him desperate and irritated.

“I want to taste you before I enter you.”

“But, you’ve already-!” Loki’s protest was cut off as he was suddenly spun up right, the Alpha kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, “Thor, you don't have - _nghh!”_  Thor’s lips were around his cock, sucking and licking and kissing it, tracing the dark veins beneath his blue skin; the Omega squealed, back arching and toes curling, the visual of Thor kneeling at his feet arousing him as greatly as the actual sensation of getting his dick sucked. Loki moaned, threading his fingers through the long, golden head of hair between his thighs -when had it gotten so long? It was now well between his shoulder blades- trying to ground himself as his muscles tensed, Thor’s nose in his pubic hair. Tilting his gaze downward instead of at the ceiling, Loki absently noted the heated, glazed look in the Alpha’s eye but quickly looked away, his spine tingling and stomach clenching at the look at the smell beginning to waft its way into the room. “Thor, please, I’m about to-.”

_“Do it.”_

The Omega gasped, hair falling about his face as he hunched over, nails digging into the fabric of the sofa as he came with a high pitched, pathetic cry. Dazed, he watched Thor swallow it and, unable to give name or voice to the emotions swirling inside him, the Jotün pulled him closer and pressed a foot against Thor’s bulging cock, trapped in his trousers. “I need it now,” Loki growled, though it sounded more like a pleading whimper, fingers violently pulling at fabric until, at last, his Alpha’s member was exposed to the open air; Loki moaned at the feeling of it in his hand -thick, heavy -but was only able to get two strokes in before Thor growled, jerking forward to crash their lips together, sliding Loki’s hips and ass off the couch only to enter him in a rough, single, unexpected thrust. The god of mischief screamed, arching his back almost violently, and was absently glad that most of his children were older and had gladly gone off to give him privacy (though it was disgraceful to no end).

Thor ignored the profanity that filled the gaps between the other’s wordless screams and loud gasps coming from his brother’s mouth, continuing to thrust into the other’s blue, willing body; Thor’s large, battle calloused hands would probably -definitely- leave bruises on the Omega’s slim, blue hips, saliva gathering in his mouth at the feeling of of the soft, smooth flesh beneath his hands. Every sensation was heightened -the feeling of Loki’s feverish skin, the smooth flesh, the sound of his aroused voice, how Loki’s insides fluttered and clenched down on his cock, as if trying to keep him inside -and it was as if Thor’s vision was tunneling, his head, his body, filled with nothing but Loki. Hunching over, Thor moaned, licking at the sweaty blue skin of Loki’s collar bone, moving to his neck to inhale the god of mischief sweet, intoxicating scent -like sugar, fresh snow and nature.

“Loki…” the Alpha growled, feeling the other shiver beneath him, nails racking down his back, “Norns, you are so beautiful beneath me. I want to spend the rest of our lives tasting every inch of your skin, hearing your voice so alight with pleasure…”

 _“Thor,”_ Loki whined, his hips moving against the blonde’s, saliva dripping from his mouth, head thrown back, long, black hair a mess, red eyes hazy and full of tears, “Yes, please, all I want - _yes -Thor -ngh!”_ He tugged Thor down, wrapping his powerful thighs and legs around the Asgardian’s body, sobbing, his body aching for it, “Bite me!”

An animalistic sound came from Thor’s chest, as if it was punched out of him. He reached down, one hand wrapping Loki’s member, pumping and twisting his wrist almost violently; at the same time Loki cried out, coming and clenching down on Thor’s cock -ultimately pulling Thor’s own orgasm from him- the blonde bared his teeth and sunk them into the Omega’s neck, biting down until the taste of blood filled his mouth (he moaned at the taste). Both men were awash with a sense of… rightness; Loki squealing and thrashing, a third orgasm riding on the coattails of the second, and Thor clenched the Jotun’s neck more firmly, holding him down like an animal, thrusting into him harder, deeper, cum spurting from his cock even though he had just came.

By the time their orgasms had finished, though their breath still hadn’t fully returned and the afterglow still clung to them like a second skin, the feeling of rightness did not leave them, even as Thor released the hold he had on his brother’s --his _mate’s_ neck.

“I am grateful that we are not like Midgardians and that we can mate even when our cycles do not coincide,” Thor mumbled, licking the wound (he dismissed the fever boiling beneath his skin, the _frightening want_ of his Rut that he knew all too well) and peppering kisses on the area surrounding the bite mark, the flesh red and slightly swollen.

Loki mumbled sounds in agreement, looking blissed out and sated, pulling the Asgardian’s body closer and snuggling into his neck and chest.

“Shall I take you to your room?”

“Hmm, yes, that sounds lovely,” he mumbled before his eyes suddenly widened and, with a panicked jerk, he wrapped his limbs tightly around Thor’s broad body, clinging to him like an octopus, _“As long as you stay in me.”_

His skin warmed -embarrassment, fondness, so much more -and Thor couldn’t help but smile even though one of Loki’s hands was yanking at the knots in his blonde hair, one horn pressing uncomfortably against the Alpha’s temple. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Next chapter will be an epilogue and I'll MAYBE add in an extra chapter that will be purely smut as a little "gift"
> 
> EXTRA: the chapter title is a quote by Pablo Neruda


	7. Epilogue: Part One

“The boys are finally asleep.”

Loki looked up, raising his heavy head and heavy eyelids to gaze up at his mate, smiling slowly. “Thank the Norns. I will never understand how children have so much energy.”

“All of the children were like that when they were younger,” Thor laughed, kneeling beside the large tub filled with steaming water and smiling fondly at the Omega lounging in the liquid, “At least they have Sleipnir to teach them in the ways of boyhood… it had been rough on you when the others were separated from each other, was it not?”

He hummed, watching the blonde place a hand over his, pondering the contrast of sun kissed, tan skin and his own Jotun blue, which Loki had taken to wearing around their home, located near the same town as Fenrir, a small place surrounded by nature and countryside in the American Midwest; it was freeing to be able to be in the skin he was born in, to be able to show Thor and his children. “Yes, but they are happy now. And I have you,” he mumbled, entwining their fingers before bringing their hands to his lips and placing a kiss on the back of the Alpha’s hand, his scent washing over him soothingly, “so I am finding the past does not bother me as it once did.”

Thor turned his hand, caressing his mate’s cheek while his other hand traced the grooves of his horns. “I love you.”

“Say it again.”

The blonde chuckled, though it was good-natured and soft, hands easing Loki’s face up, visually tracing the Jotun markings on his skin, breath fanning across the other’s face and making the Omega’s eyelids flutter closed (he was lose, pleasantly submissive under Thor’s strong, battle calloused hands). “I love you.”

This time, Loki smiled, a slow, genuine thing that Thor had not seen in years, too long, but was slowly starting to see around their home, around him and their boys. “I love you, too,” the Omega whispered, quietly, still afraid (shy, embarrassed) to admit so out loud, as if someone might hear and mock him for his confession, “my Alpha.”

The Alpha shuddered, desire rolling down his spine and he quickly shed his clothes before lifting his mate from the almost obnoxiously large bathtub -ignoring the other’s protests of “I’m too heavy, you fool, put me down!” -and carrying him to their bed, a humble affair by Asgardian standards but a decadent one by Midgard’s, gently spreading him out on the sheets, ignoring the water that dampened them. He took the Jotun apart with his mouth and fingers, pressing bruises into his hips and sucking them onto his inner thighs, beard scratching against the sensitive skin, slurping down the slick from between his cheeks and the cum from his dick before turning the Omega onto his side. Thor took a moment to admire him, the cause of wet dreams and every sexual fantasy he had ever had, spread out before him; the Omega’s skin was flush, chest heaving, black hair (which had grown down to his shoulder blades, now) fanned across the pillows, his round stomach (he was only seven months but, oh, the new additions to their family would not take long) evidence of their mating, of their second successful Heat spent together.

“How long do you intend to keep me waiting?” Loki teased, arching his back and flexing his muscles, a hand sliding down to press on his dick, to finger the slit, caress his shaft, before sliding down, squeezing his balls, and staying at his entrance, the tip of his finger circling the stretched, glistening rim. He was grinning, smirking, like the cat that caught the canary, beckoning the Alpha like a Greek Siren (Thor had run into some once, on an Avengers mission and that had made everything much more complicated when he returned home… Loki had seemed calm when he was informed, but the blonde later discovered that he had gone to pay the Sirens a visit, freezing their water and turning their hair into snakes that constantly bit them, their hair eventually falling out completely).

His cock slid in easily, finding Loki’s prostate with precision that was only achieved out from practice and familiarity. The Omega’s face was streaked in tears, his face buried in the pillows, biting down and trying to muffle his cries, hips and underbelly coated with two orgasms worth of cum when Thor finally came for the first time, arms shaking as he struggled not to flop down on his pregnant mate, instead aiming for the space on the bed next to Loki. “You’re beautiful,” the Lightning god eventually said after he had regained his breath, planting kisses along the length of the Omega’s body, lingering on his pregnant belly.

“Hush, you fool,” Loki chuckled breathlessly, pushing the blonde’s head away but getting distracted, fingers lingering and combing through Thor’s hair, “Let me sleep.”

“...Actually, I was wondering if I could take Hávi and Búi to see the Avengers. Nothing dangerous, of course, but I imagine they’d have fun being fawned over.”

“...and Búi does idolize you and your friends,” Loki hummed, silently thinking for a moment before he spoke again, voice hesitant as he caressed his stomach, “Alright. Nothing dangerous. I don’t need any new stress with these little ones on the way.” Thor opened his mouth to say something, maybe a thank you, or a sexual offer, before they heard a sharp cry enter through their house. Loki cursed, cleaning the both of them up with magic while the Alpha pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants, tossing his mate one of the over-sized shirts he wore to bed. “Which one is it?”

“I’m not sure…”

“MAMA! DADDY!”

“It sounds like both of them,” Thor said, opening their bedroom door just as their two year old twins came running in, hand in hand, “What’s all this, boys?”

Chubby and round, there was Búi -the first twin with black hair which refused to lay flat and big, expressive blue eyes, though he looked grumpy much of the time -guiding his brother, Hávardr -the younger twin, who drastically differed from his brother in appearance with pale, almost white, blonde hair and blue eyes, though those eyes were pale with blindness -by the hand, both of their faces were streaked with tears, their footie pajamas whispering across the wood flooring of the hallway and the carpeting of their parents’ bedroom.

“Búi said he saw a monster!” Hávi sobbed, his usual quiet composure destroyed, fat tears slinking down his cheeks, alabaster cheeks blotchy and his lip quivering. Being unable to see, he relied on his brother heavily, and the thought of an unknown, monstrous threat, combined with his young imagination, sent him into a titsy. 

“Oh, no, my love,” Loki said, sliding out of their miraculously clean sheets, barely managing to bend down and pick the little boy up, placing the child on his hip. The Omega ran his hand down the blonde’s back, kissing away his tears and whispering sweet, soothing words in their son’s ear.

“You saw a monster in your room, my son?” Thor asked kindly, ruffling his first son’s hair affectionately before enveloping him in a bear hug, “Ah, you came to the right place. Mama and I will protect you.”

Búi whimpered into his Daddy’s shoulder, clinging to him desperately as he was picked up and laid beside his brother in their parents’ bed. “We can sleep with you and Mama tonight?”

“Of course,” they both answered, stretching their arms across the middle of the bed to entwine their fingers together.

“Go to sleep, now, Búi. Look, Havi is already almost there,” Loki said, pushing his son’s dark hair away from his face in soothing, methodical motions, lulling the toddler into state of sleepiness, Búi’s eyelids growing heavy.

Once the children were breathing deeply, breathes even and making adorable, kitten snores, Thor looked up at his Omega, rubbing his pregnant stomach idly with closed eyes. “Loki?”

“Hm?”

“I know you don’t have the best relationship with the Avengers, but… thank you for allowing me to bring the boys,” Thor said, moving to brush his Omega’s hair behind his ear before entwining their fingers back together; he longed to pull them together, but the small, warm bodies of their children was comforting in its own right.

Loki hummed, eyes only opened enough to gaze lovingly at their children, the first of the ones he would have with Thor, making him —currently— the mother of nine children… not counting the one due at any point; the Jotun’s eyes drifted shut a moment later but he said, “You are their father and they are your friends. I have trusted you with everything but my heart for a number of decades but I have given it to you at last. You will protect them with your life, as you had done with my —our— previous children: Hel, Jö, Fenrir and the rest.”

The Alpha longed to fuck him again, but resisted, their children a constant, obvious presence… so he just let Loki fall a sleep with a soft, “I love you.”

* * *

The mighty god of thunder, Thor, with his arms full of nervous, energetic toddlers and a diaper bag slung over his shoulder was not what anyone expected to see. Sure, Thor had gushed over his children plenty of times, had shown anyone who was willing pictures of them on his cellphone (which Tony had insisted he have) and, yeah, Thor had told them that he was bringing them into Avengers HQ that day but… boy, was seeing sure believing.

“I… I didn’t believe it…” Tony admitted, mouth hanging open in a state of shock.

“Did you think that he just —what? —faked all those photos? Stole pics of someone else’s kids from the internet?” Clint scoffed, though he seemed to share Tony’s shock, though much less.

“Well… yeah.”

 _“Tony,”_ Bruce admonished. The millionaire looked properly scolded, but Bruce didn’t seem to lack any of the shock that presently occupied the rest of his companions.

“Thor! I see you have some rather handsome guests with you!” Natasha spoke up before her teammates could fuck anything up.

“Lady Natasha, these are my boys, Búi” —he nodded to the slightly larger dark haired boy who practically vibrated with participation— “and Hávi.” The paler boy didn’t look in Natasha’s direction, his eyes obscured with small sunglasses and he whispered a soft, adorable greeting.

“You’re the Black Spider!” Búi exclaimed, eyes glowing, “You beat up bad guys with Daddy! Hávi” —he yanked on his brother’s sleeve— “its the Black Spider! She’s the cool lady that does all the secret stuff and can do the guns!”

“I don’t like guns…” Hávi said, little fists clenching tighter in his father’s shirt, “They’re too loud, Daddy.”

“Ah, Hávi cannot see,” the god of thunder said, addressing the rest of the team, which was currently behind Natasha, peering at the children curiously, “Búi is such a big fan, he knows most of you by appearance, but you may just want to get Hávi a little pat on the shoulder to let him know where you are. Is that alright, my son?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he said before turning to face where he thought the other voices were coming from, only slightly off, “Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Hávi and Mama said that my name comes from words that mean ‘high guardian’.”

“You have a very lovely name,” Bruce said, eyes filled with a look Natasha knew all too well: longing. “You both are very smart, handsome boys.”

“That’s the Hulk! He gets big and green and strong and when he’s small he’s super smart!” the more outgoing toddler explained and Tony had to quickly hide how amused he was at how Bruce was described.

His twin quickly turned red, picking at the hem of his shirt in embarrassment, “...He said I was a smart and handsome boy…”

“That is because you are,” Thor quickly said, kissing his son’s head and rubbing his stubble across Hávi’s cheek, making him giggle.

“...While this is touching, we do have some ‘bad guys’” —Tony raised his eyebrow, lifting up his iPad as if to say _See? Important stuff_ —“to ‘best up’.”

“You’re the Man of Iron!” Búi squealed, kicking his legs, “You have the cool armor! You’re my favorite! I told Mama you should be his favorite but he said the Hulk is his.”

“...the Hawk guy is my favorite…” Hávi said and Natasha watched as the archer and the millionaire turned bright red, looking at the toddlers in touched awe.

“My sons, shall we take down evil doers?”

_“Yes!”_

“Yeah…!”

“Uh, Thor, are you sure that’s safe?” Bruce said nervously, showing every one of his nervous ticks (adjusting his glasses, running his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck).

“I see no issue with having them go on such a quest a few years early. They are only two and a half years younger than I was.”

The three of them fell silent, looking at each other nervously, having to remind themselves that Thor was not from their world and that Asgard was much, much different. “Alright —well —there isn’t anyone too dangerous out right now,” Tony said hesitantly.

“Where is the Captain and Young Peter?”

“Steve and Bucky are in Brazil right now. They had to help a team down there handle a group of renegade mutants that decided to hide in the Amazon,” Clint said, watching with distracted interest as Tony tapped away at something on his screen, “and Pete’s in London for a school trip.”

“Shall we suit up then?” Tony quickly said, eyeing the toddlers anxiously, “Then we can… get some ice cream. If you want. Or whatever.”

“Ice cream!” the two toddlers exclaimed with matching looks of excitement. “Mama never lets us have Midgardian snacks!”

“He let you have ice cream last week.”

 _“No,_ Eysteinn and Big Brother let us have ice cream,” Búi corrected impatiently, wriggling impatiently, “Daddy, we want ice cream! Let’s beat up bad guys!”

“...I really hope Mama doesn’t turn me into a Popsicle after this…”

* * *

 

David Cannon, better known by his villain alter ego “Whirlwind”, had not shown up in quite some time; they had heard occasional whispers of him showing up at various points throughout the country, but nothing that the everyday police couldn’t handle. Of course, he had come back to New York, readapting his alter ego and participating in increasingly violent crimes throughout the city and the fact that he had ties to various terrorist organizations was just “icing on the cake”, as the Midgardian saying went. Tony, Thor, Hulk and Clint were really the only ones that could prove useful to capturing the fast villain, Natasha left to provide intel to the team via the ear pieces in a building under construction, the toddlers helping her by pointing out various information (mostly unhelpful and obvious). Clint had managed to slow Whirlwind down enough that he couldn’t spin around at subsonic speeds, and the other three were attempting to keep up with him, dodging sharp blades —apparently he wanted to to test out poison tipped blades? That was a thing he was doing —and fighting against wind.

“I do not have time for this Whirlwind!” Thor shouted, lifting his hammer and calling down a bolt of lightning, which scorched the pavement and sent Whirlwind tumbling to the ground, sending out a jet stream of air, which hit Hulk in the stomach and sent him flying into the building Natasha —and Thor’s twins —were stationed in, which caused it to come crumbling down. All in all it was a shit show, a shit show that had Thor’s heart leaping into his throat. “Búi! Hávi!” the Alpha shouted, pure dread making him sick. The mangled, bloodied bodies that were sure to be left behind, Clint would surely be heartbroken, but Loki would be devastated, their boys—. No… no he couldn’t, wouldn’t, think about it. Natasha would… she would protect them, but she had no abilities, she was “normal”, _fragile—._

Thor’s frantic thoughts skid to a halt as he saw the golden, shimmering orb admist the rubble. He could see Natasha curled protectively around his boys with the exception of a small hand sticking up from between her face and shoulder, chubby hand glowing with magic and pointing at the protective orb. They were safe, they were alive, they were—.

“Thor, Barton, Whirlwind is secure,” he heard Tony say over their communication devices, “Go to the others.” Thor’s muscles untensed, recognizing the dangerous situation to be over; as he stepped toward his boys, the shield fell, leaving the trio on top of the rubble, Natasha clearly shocked and confused by her lack of pain and injury. The Alpha didn’t have time to be amused at her facial expression or brag over the magical prowess of his son, because Búi immediately started to cry and scream, scared out of his mind.

“DADDY!”

Hávi’s hand glowed for a moment longer —it had been he who had thrown up the shield, Thor would later realize, but in the moment he didn’t have time to process what the glowing meant— and he stared at it in quiet fascination, as if he could see it despite his blindness, before he, too, began to cry, no less violently or distressed, but without the screaming. “Daddy… Mama…!” he whimpered, adding his lamenting to his brother’s, quiet,but Thor could hear it, as if it were the loudest sound in all Nine Realms.

“My boys…” the Asgardian soothed, picking up a boy in each arm. They immediately recognized their father —by sight and by touch— and sobbed into his neck, grabbing tiny fistfuls of his blonde hair and rubbing their snot on his armor, “I’m so glad you’re safe. I’m so sorry. It’s alright, Daddy’s here.” He looked up to see Clint throwing himself across the pile of rubble, tugging Natasha into his arms, planting chaste kisses along her face and rubbing his hands over her extremities; she looked annoyed but, overall, secretly pleased. “Clint.” The Beta raised his head, but didn’t release his mate from his protective hold. “I think I will go to the Tower now and grab their bag. It is time to bring them home.”

The archer nodded stoically before Natasha managed to push him back a few inches so she could narrow her eyes at the golden haired Asgardian. “Are they alright?”

“Yes, just shaken,” Thor said and wished he had more arms so he could give the woman a grateful hug. Loki might even forgive him for getting her smell on him, given the circumstances. “Thank you for risking your life to protect my sons. I will speak to my mate on how we may show our gratitude.”

“Thor, you don’t—.”

“Don’t say I don’t have to, Lady Natasha,” he said diplomatically, still looking the fierce warrior and future king he always did, even as he swayed with two balling toddlers in his arms, “I will never be able to fully express how… how grateful I am that you protected me sons so readily. My boys” —he kissed their foreheads, growing tearful as their mangled bodies flashed in his mind’s eye, now one of his greatest fears— “they are precious to us, even if they are not our first” —Thor missed the incredulous looks on Natasha’s and Clint’s faces— “and my mate would not allow me to let this go unrewarded and ignored, even though I never intended to do so.”

Dumbly, the red head nodded, still stuck on the part where _Thor had more children._ “Give me time to think about what I want then.”

* * *

When Thor returned home, the boys had fallen asleep in his arms and it was only a few minutes past their nap time, so Loki wouldn’t skin him alive. Well, he might for a different reason. He remembered when the other children were little, how Loki would make palace staff cry and beg for mercy if they forgot one of their dietary restrictions or did not watch their step when the children were running about. Thor walked into the living room, putting down his house keys and the diaper bag in the front hallway, and raising his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Narfi and Nari sitting in one of the arm chairs while Loki curled up on the couch with a heavy blanket and his maternity pillow.

“Narfi, Nari, I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“We just stopped in,” Nari said with an adoring smile at his younger brothers.

“Váli is busy on Jötunheim with Grandfather,” Narfi said, blowing his hair out of his face, “There are some groups acting up in the North and we’ve been kept from our mate too long. As if we don’t have needs…”

_“Narfi.”_

“I have dinner in the oven,” Loki said with a contented smile, easily ignoring the quiet arguing of his sons, “It’s a roast so it will take a while.”

“Would you mind bringing these two to their room? I have to speak to your Mother for a moment. Privately.”

“Alright. We were just about to head out anyway. No matter what my brother says, we do have responsibilities to keep us occupied,” Nari said, picking up Búi and cradling the child against his chest.

“I never said we didn’t, but they’re boring without Váli,” Narfi insisted, picking up Hávi and continuing the conversation in harsh, but low, whispers as they ascended the stairs located in the living room.

“Where’s Sleipnir?”

“He’s at a friend’s,” Loki said. They had decided to send their twelve year old son to the local Midgardian school, though he did receive education from Loki and Frigga in the ways of magic —which he possessed only a little— and the other Nine Realms. It had been a compromise, since Loki hadn’t wanted to him to be taught at home or at the Xavier institute. “Why? What is it?”

Thor couldn’t help it. He fell to his knees before his mate, taking the Omega’s hands and hiding his face in them, his shoulders shaking as the stress and tension of the day caught up with him. _They could’ve died, I could’ve lost them, my sons, and it would have been all my fault…_ “I must confess to you, Loki, that I have failed you.”

“Thor, my love, what are you—?”

“Today, our boys could have died,” he said bluntly, feeling his mate immediately go rigid, “They were too close to the fight and the building they were in collapsed due to my stupidity and lack of patience. Lady Natasha, the Black Widow, protected them with her body and Hávi threw up a protective shield but, had his magic not been strong enough, they most certainly would have been gravely injured and there would be at least one death today, I am certain. I have failed you. I have put our boys in danger, risked their lives and… I have done something unforgivable.”

“Thor, my mate, raise your head. Do not shed these tears.” It was only when Loki’s gentle, blue hues fingers grazed his cheek that the Alpha realized he was crying, his shoulders shaking with his guilt and grief. “To think the great Thor is crying… what would Odin say…” the Jötun said to himself, easing the larger male off his knees and onto the couch. “Thor, I want you to listen to me. It is within the nature of your —our— people, Asgardians, to go on quests, to go on hunting parties. It is within our nature and I see nothing wrong with building character in that way. I made sure Hávi knew that skill so that he would be prepared for when that day came, though I thought it would be further into the future. I will not lie: the thought of their death brings me nothing but torment and misery, but this is not your fault. It is simply the burden of hindsight. In the moment you had done everything within your power to protect them. That is all I can ask of you. I do not hate you, darling.”

The blonde nodded, still feeling rather tormented but Loki’s words were quickly working to soothe his aches and he laid his head on Loki’s protruding belly, feeling the beings inside move excitedly. “Thank you.”

“Do not thank me,” the Omega scolded softly, running his fingers through Thor’s hair —he had gotten it cut recently and, though it was still somewhat long by Misgardian standards, it was the shortest it had been in a long time— “We will find a way to reward the Black Widow.”

“Hmm, she said she will think of a proper one,” he said sleepily, kissing Loki’s belly lazily and nuzzling into his mate’s touch like a domesticated animal, “I do not think she will take very long.”

“Maybe. But we will honor it, no matter how long she may take.”

Two days later, Thor received a message from Natasha on the mobile device Tony insisted he have, although it was so flimsy and delicate and the Asgardian was sure he would break it in no time.

_I know what I want for my reward. I want to meet your mate and other kids (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_


	8. Epilogue: Part Two: Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel is introduced to Tony and Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this in the notes because someone asked about it and I thought it fair to make it more clear to anyone else who may be wondering the same things: 
> 
> 1\. Loki invited Jötuns into Asgard to prove himself to Odin and to get his children back because Odin is a dick in these fics (didn't kill Laufey)  
> 2\. Loki fucked up NYC because he wanted to get home and he was also going crazy  
> 3\. Oh, he was also beginning to go crazy during the whole Asgard thing too  
> 4\. I will be disregarding Dark World and Ragnarok because they don’t fit in with my narrative and I do what I want

The dead had been rising from their graves. If it was an isolated incident, it wouldn’t be as alarming as it was, but the problem was quickly growing, spreading across the country and with the number of unmarked or desecrated burial sites, it was obviously something that had to be addressed. Dr. Banner couldn’t deduce the cause, except that it was magical, and the Scarlet Witch was in Russia —they didn’t want to even begin to explain what a political nightmare that had been, not to mention the _paperwork_ — so that left very few to help figure out what was happening.

“Why not bring Hel to a meeting?” Loki had suggested as he attempted to get Búi to eat his vegetables, “She may have some insight as to which one of her colleagues has allowed such a transgression to transpire.”

“Colleagues?”

“Surely you did not think she was in charge of all the dead in the Nine Realms. What a nightmare. I never would have allowed it.”

Thus, Thor had brought it to the rest of the Avengers’ attention —really, it was only Natasha, Tony and Bruce, the others dealing with the zombie problem, trying to round them up instead of smashing them into pieces— and they had agreed to meet with her and seek her counsel. Well, Tony and Natasha did, Bruce was busy slaving away in his lab, desperately trying to find a scientific alternative.

“Why do we have to meet this woman at such a high end place?” Tony asked, fiddling with his watch as he and Natasha entered the restaurant, taking their reserved table by the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the streets of New York.

“Thor requested it,” Natasha said, smoothing down the fabric of her dress and ordering a bottle of wine, never mind that it was only 12:30 in the afternoon, “It seems he has a relationship with this woman.”

“I wonder how his mate feels about that.”

“Just because he knows her, doesn’t mean he slept with her,” the former assassin scolded, “Don’t confuse Thor with yourself, Tony.”

“Har-har, that was almost funny.”

Natasha smiled slightly, looking out the window and trying to spot the blonde Asgardian and his guest. A nondescript, but luxurious, black car pulled up to the curb and out stepped Thor, blonde hair pulled up in a bun and finely sculpted body encased in an expensive Midgardian suit.

“They’re here,” she informed and Tony turned his head, the two of them looking down at the street below, nerves fluttering as they awaited the appearance of their guest.

Thor extended his hand into the car, large, tan hand fully encasing a slender, pale one as he helped the woman from the car. She was young, in her twenties, though her exact age was not possible to pinpoint, of an average height in a form fitting, black, business casual dress and glossy black heels that almost brought the top of her head within Thor’s eyesight. Her long black hair flowed freely in the wind and she still managed to look beautiful and model like even as the wind whipped it into her face. The blonde laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear before manipulating the wind to blow her hair away from her face as if she was facing a large fan.

“That can’t be his mate… can it?”

Natasha glared in the direction of her teammate before her eyes flitted back over to the two beings not of this world. “He would have told us if she was.”

They continued to watch the familiar behavior of the two. As Thor places a hand on the woman’s back as he leaned in and said something into her ear, her eyes traveled upwards, landing on the two Avengers with laser like focus. She smirked in a way that was startlingly familiar but neither Tony nor Natasha could place it. The woman soon turned to Thor and, after an exchange of words, they entered the building.

“Well. She sure looks like the hoity toity type.”

“Should you really be talking?”

Tony sneered, prepared to retort, when commotion towards the front of the restaurant called their attention. People stared as Thor and his guest seemed to take up the air in the room, the Asgardians making an impact without even trying. Thor’s eyes scanned over his onlookers until they landed on his friends and he raised his hand, voice booming across the bustling restaurant. “Anthony, Lady Natasha! You are early!”

“So we are,” Natasha chuckled, standing to hug the blonde before she turned to the woman standing slightly behind him —she inhaled discreetly, noting the woman’s unusual scent of upturned earth, ice and ale, in addition to the underlying mellowness of a Beta— and asking, “Who might you be?”

“Ah! My friends, this is Hel—.”

“I am the Queen of the Dead,” she says, her calm, crisp voice one of a woman brought up for royalty, “One of them. I reside over those that fall due to disease and age.”

Tony gawked, staring at the young woman who doesn’t look to be queen of… well… anything. Not at her age. Natasha can understand. Even though she is clearly beautiful and the way she holds herself is, definitely, that of a queen, she looks too young. “I see,” Natasha responded instead, shaking her hand before starting introductions, “I’m Natasha and the one staring like an idiot over there is Tony.”

The millionaire stands up then, collecting himself, before offering Hel his hand, “Great to meet you.”

“I have heard much about you and the rest of your team,” she said as she slips her hand into Tony’s and the way she does is so graceful, it should be a crime, “Father tells me that you are all fierce warriors. I must say, I am surprised. I have heard how weary Midgard is of Omegas on the battlefield.” Her eyes —Natasha takes note that they are a vibrant green, looking exotic and inhumanly perfect against her pale skin and dark hair —roam over Natasha’s body and, had she still had the majority of her Omega instincts— she would have shivered at the intensity of that look; instead, the red head only had a squirming in her belly, her instincts trying to fight to the surface, and she reminded herself of Clint as she took her seat, finding Tony gawking again and still standing.

“Father? Who—?”

“Ah, did I not tell you?” Thor asks with no small amount of fondness and pride, looking at the young woman with such softness that Natasha is instantly reminded of how he looked at his young sons— “Hel is my daughter.” The Beta looks at him with a shy, affectionate look and only the tiniest traces of exasperation as he pulls her to his chest and gently, lovingly, presses a kiss to the side of her head, careful not to mess up her hair or make up.

Tony is still gawking as the two take their seats, leaving him the only one standing. “But— how?— you’re age, you—!”

“Asgardians age differently than us,” Natasha answers his stuttered question, looking at the blonde for his confirmation. Thor nods. “It’s possible.”

“My mate and I did have her at a rather young age,” Thor coaxes, prompting the millionaire to take his seat, “But, if you ever see my mother then you would not think she is a great-grandmother, she barely looks older than—.”

“Excuse me?” Natasha was the one to interrupt, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead and she is honestly unable to control the accumulated shock she is experiencing, “That would mean that you are a grandfather.” The red head casts a look over to Hel, who only laughs, sipping at a glass of water a waiter hurriedly brought over.

“I have many siblings, Lady Natasha. I, unfortunately, do not have the constitution for childbearing.”

At Hel’s bitter smile, Natasha feels an ache in her chest. To not be able to bear children, yet desperately want them, was a trial Natasha knew all too well. But, before she could comfort the other woman, Thor swept in, taking the Beta’s hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

“Hel and her mate continue to make us proud. Receiving grandchildren from them is not a concern for us. We only wish for her to find fulfillment,” he says in such a fatherly way that it makes Natasha envious, wishing her father had been similar —she can see from the scowl on Tony’s face that he feels the same way— “And if she still feels that a child would fulfill her… then there are always other avenues. Garmr is a Beta as well. He would not mind raising a child that is not of his blood.” From the way Thor was talking, Natasha could tell that the conversation was an old one and didn’t feel like dissecting what sounded like a terribly complicated history.

“Uh, so, not that this isn’t… pleasant, and all, but shouldn’t we be getting to the zombies outside our front door?” Tony said, abruptly shifting the conversation to a much more manageable, unpleasant topic.

“Yes but, first, one of my subjects has stated that this place has wonderful ‘cheesecake’. I have not tried it before but I wish to partake,” Hel demanded, her tone making no room for argument.

Tony tried anyway. “But—.”

“She will eat whatever she wants,” Thor said, pouring her wine as she beckoned a waiter forward, “Midgard has a wide range of food uncommon or unheard of in the other Nine Realms. I am a fan of the ‘dessert nachos’ and of baklava, which is reminiscent of—.”

“Thor,” the millionaire snapped, clearly exasperated, “Bruce hasn’t slept in three days, we need answers _now.”_

“...I apologize, my friend. I often forget myself around my children,” the blonde apologized, straightening his posture and face contorting into the serious one reserved for battle or dire circumstances, “but, yes, the undead have become quite the issue.”

“Ah, yes, it seems that one of my… colleges has not been fulfilling their duties as watcher of the dead,” Hel sighed after the waiter left with their order and Thor had opened the bottle of wine, “It is our job to catalogue the souls of the departed so that we are able to bring them into our realm. If souls aren’t catalogued they are left to wander and fester. Some find their way back to physical mediums —dolls, mannequins, houses —and, yes, sometimes their rotting bodies.” She released another sigh before sipping at her wine, humming at the flavor. “Not as strong as I am used to but the flavor is quite nice.”

“You will find most Midgardian alcohol weaker than our own,” her father said as he drank from his own glass, decidedly must less graceful.

“She must get her table manners from her mother,” Natasha raised an eyebrow pointedly and Hel laughed; the redhead felt the warmth of pride and accomplishment, the sound really was something pleasant.

When Hel speaks, her eyes and voice soften, reliving childhood memories that brings a different sort of smile to her face, “I was often told that even if I would not inherit a throne, there was no reason not to hold myself as if I didn’t. To respect myself and the people around me as if I was their sovereign protector, their Queen, was how I was taught.”

Natasha casts a look at Thor, prepared to ask why his daughter would not be able to rule Asgard after Thor is through with his reign, but his downcast look stops her.

“Odin does not approve of my parentage and neither would the rest of Asgard. Besides, my father and mother did not bond at the time of my conception, so it would not be possible for me to inherit it anyway. Though Asgard differs from Midgard in many ways, they still do not surrender the throne to a mere bastard.” The Beta does not sound saddened by this, only accepting of the facts, though —to Natasha— it does not wholly ring true. It is not a lie, but… not the truth.

“Wait so I’m still not getting the zombie thing,” Tony petulantly interrupts, heedless of Thor’s quietness and the guilty look on his face, “Why wouldn’t they just haunt a toaster or something?”

“Inanimate objects can only sustain them for so long. Their bodies, though they may be decomposing, offer much more stability.”

The waiter appears with their tray of desserts and they pause their conversation, Hel expertly filling the silence as she praises the waiter for his speed and the kitchen for their presentation though she doesn’t sound like a gushing girl, but a dignified woman. The blushing waiter stuttered his thanks before departing.

“So, who do we have to beat up?”

Hel rolls her eyes at Tony, looking at him as one would a particularly dumb child. “You can’t. They are beyond your control. Let deities punish deities. You focus on the realm of man.” She takes a bite of her cake and makes a noise of pleasure —one that has Natasha’s hair standing on end— before turning back to Tony, swallowing and continuing on with her explanation. “I shall assist you though. It reflects badly on all of us if we let one get away with such laziness. I will also help you clean up the most pressing of the issue; otherwise, they shan’t perish until their is meddling in the other realm.”

“So… you’ll help?”

“Yes, Anthony Stark. I will help,” she confirmed, licking her spoon with sigh that spoke of deep suffering.

“We have a lot of them contained—.”

“Father has told me where,” she interrupts, “You will get us there.”

* * *

“So, uh, Hel, you said you had a mate?”

“I do. He is a Beta, like myself.”

“What does he… well, what is he? What does he do?”

“Tony!” Natasha hissed, jamming her elbow into his side.

“Lady Natasha, it is quite alright. Garmr is a shapeshifter. He is —uh— what do you Midgardians call them?— like a ‘werewolf’,” Hel mused, making vague gestures with her hands as she sought how to explain her mate’s species to the Midgardians, “He is a native of Niflheim and the being Myrkr, the realm itself, bore him for me so that he may guard the gates of my realm. It was by fate that we found in each other a perfect match. Though he can be a bit excitable, he is fiercely loyal and it someone I have come to rely on.”

Tony stared, slack jawed and unblinking, which made the other three in the helicopter snicker.

“My daughter has found a great mate in Garmr!” Thor said proudly, “Her mother and I could not approve more!”

The smile she gave Thor was one that would eclipse the sun and melt the moon.

* * *

When they land and step out of Tony’s private helicopter, they are greeted by the sounds of the undead’s pained groaning. On Hel’s orders, most of the people working the site had stepped back, leaving only the four of them standing on the other side of the hastily put up fence, rotting, fleshy and boney hands trying to claw at them from the otherside.

“There are many,” Hel nodded, as if answering her own question, though she doesn’t say it without compassion, gazing at the sight before her, “I will welcome them into my realm; though, I will have to destroy their bodies.”

“We contacted as many of their families as we could,” Natasha said as Tony shifts awkwardly on his feet, feeling vulnerable without his armor, “They understand.”

“Good,” she said absentmindedly before going on in a more serious, and firmer, tone, “I will have to reveal my true form in order to handle this. It is not pleasant, so prepare yourselves.”

Natasha wanted to ask for more details —she knew Tony did, too, it was written all over his face— but didn’t get the chance. Before anyone could even open their mouth, Hel was surrounded by magic —dark grey with hints of what seems to be green— and her Midgardian clothes turning into a dress which seemed to glitter with the colors of the night sky, an armored chest plate acting as the dress’ bodice, the armor extending down her arms to her wrists, she wore a helmet that had adornments on the sides like bird’s wings, a mesh mouth veil dangling to the side. Her bare skull gleamed in the light of day, her boney left femur poking out from the slit in the dress’ fabric and her boney right hand clutching her sword.

She turned to the Midgardians, who are staring at her in shock. “I told you. I am the Queen of the Dead. I am not pretty nor am I glamorous.”

“You are all those things and more,” Thor said, throat thick with unshed tears and it shows in his voice. “My beautiful Queen. My daughter.” He is way too happy given the situation but Hel’s human half turned pink with a blush so neither Tony nor Natasha decide to point it out.

“So, does your sword have a name, too? Or is Thor just special?”

She smiled, though it is a mix of good humor and a threat. “It is named Hallæri. It means ‘famine’.” Hel does not let Tony respond, stepping toward the undead and watching them shrink back from her. “Come now. Let me bring you peace.” They groan and snarl at her, rattling at the fence in protest, trying to chew through it to get at her. She sighed at them as if they were particularly disobedient children.

“Do you need assistance?”

The Beta looks over at her father and sees that his hammer is already in his hand, hanging limply at his side but waiting for her to either accept or deny his offer. “No, I believe I’ll be alright,” she said, twirling her sword between her elegant fingers, tilting her head in thought, “I believe I shall just… discard of them in one fell swoop.”

Thor nods, non-judgemental, and Natasha is once again envious that a man like him is in existence, is a father, but was not her own. She looks at Tony, who swallowed thickly before looking away from father and daughter, making meaningful eye contact with the ex-assassin; besides Clint and Bruce, they are the closest to each other with their unspoken but familiar childhoods helping to strengthen that platonic bond, they know what each other is feeling even if little words are spoken.

As Hel makes her way closer to the horde, Tony steps closer to Natasha, leaning in to whisper, “I can’t believe Thor has a grown children.”

“Are you still focused on that?” the Omega hissed, elbowing him in the side, “She’s queen of the dead, she looks like some dead beauty queen come back to life to get her revenge” —Thor turns to cast a scathing glare in her direction and, figuring it must be something that the Beta is self conscious about, quickly apologizes— “Sorry, Thor. But, anyway, that’s what you’re focusing on?”

Tony shrugged, placing his sunglasses back on his face, “After all the things we’ve seen? No that’s not weird at all.”

She scoffed, crossing her arms and turning back around to watch Hel do… whatever it was she was going to do.

Hel swung her sword between her fingers for a second time, muttering something soundlessly. It seemed to be an incantation of some kind, since the blade of her sword began to glow in response. In a flurry of hair that whipped around her face, which was etched in an expression of determination, one that made her look like a fearsome, vengeful goddess, Hel drove her sword into the ground. A long crack formed from the blade of the sword, the ground peeling apart and cracking open as it traveled in the direction of the undead, zombie horde; it swallowed them, their bodies disintegrating into dust as the remains fell through the crack. With a painful sound, the ground stitched itself back together, leaving only the smell of upturned earth, moss and a sharp, metallic scent behind.

The quietness was startling, leaving Tony and Natasha to look around in shock.

“What the fuck just happened?” Tony, of course, was the one to break the silence, looking around as if the zombies would pop up from nowhere.

“I sent them to my realm on a temporary basis,” Hel said as she sheathed her sword and brushed her hair away from her face, “That being said, I have to return to get them settled. I can’t leave my mate to do all the work. This problem will be resolved within the week.” She turned to Thor, who enveloped her in a hug and pressed an absurd number of kisses on her cheeks and forehead, “Goodbye, Father. Give Mama and the boys a kiss for me.”

“You should try and visit more. He misses you.”

“I know. I’ll try after this mess is over and done with,” she said, pulling away from him. Hel nodded at the Midgardians before she muttered what appeared to be another incantation and disappeared back into her realm.

Natasha and Tony looked at Thor, who was smiling in an annoyingly proud way.

“I must go, too. As my mate grows, it becomes harder for him to care for the twins.”

“Wait, Thor, what—?!” Tony never got a chance to finish his question as Thor swung his hammer and disappeared, leaving the Alpha to deal with the crumpling of his world.

“...Well. I can’t wait to meet the other ones.”


End file.
